The Animal Disney Jourals Story 2: Pinocchio
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: After their newest adventure, the Baku – Disney Gang go to an Italian village and befriend a puppet called Pinocchio who must overcome the temptations he faces to succeed his task into becoming a real boy. With the help of Jimmy Cricket and the Baku – Disney Gang, he will learn that when he wishes on a star, his wish can come true.
1. Plans For The Mr Men Christmas Festival

**Chapter 1.**

 **Plans For The Mr Men Christmas Festival**

It was December 10th and at the Krustylu Studios in Springfield, Krusty the Clown was hosting another episode of the Krusty the Clown Show.

"Wow, hey! Pretty hot, eh, kids? The last time my tuchus burned for eight days was after I ate a heat lamp dog from the Kwik – E – Mart! Oy! Let me tell you! Anyway, welcome back to the All – Singing, All – Dancing, All – Shvitzing Krusty Hanukkah Special! Woo – Hoo – Ha Ha!" laughed Krusty and he sprayed water over Sideshow Mel and Summer the Armadillo with a water pump.

Meanwhile back stage, Coco the Octopus was writing her letter to Father Christmas while her Guardian Aquos Radizen and her Pokémon Gourgeist were watching the show with Summer's Guardian Pyrus Falconeer.

 _Dear Santa_

 _I have been a Good Octopus this year and_

 _for Christmas I would like_ _plush toys of Cat Mario and Unikitty, a DVD of My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure, a Copy of Kirby: Planet Robobot for my Nintendo 3DS and Super Mario Odyssey for my Nintendo Switch._

 _I hope you have a Merry Christmas_

 _Love from Coco Octopus_

As soon as Coco had finished writing the letter and putting it into an envelope, Coco's phone went off.

 ** _BBZTT!_ _BBZTT!_**

Coco answered her phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, Coco dear."_

"Hello Aunt Michelle," said Coco.

 _"Coco honey, me and your Uncle are going to hold a Christmas Party on the 24th of December at 7:00pm and we'd like you, Radizen, Gourgeist, Sideshow Mel, Summer, Ziperator, Rocky and Veronica to come."_

"That's sound great, we'll be there," said Coco and she hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile in DillyDale, a thick layer of snow dressed the town in white, covering the houses, businesses, and roads and almost every building was decorated for the Christmas holidays. Yarnell the Deer, Ventus Skyros and his Pokemon Sawsbuck arrived at their friend Mr Happy's house and walked up to the front door. Earlier today, Mr Happy had asked them to come over to his house the preparation of the Mr Men Christmas Festival that was going to be tomorrow night.

Standing in front of the door, Yarnell pressed his hoof against the doorbell, causing it to ring. He then pulled his hoof away and waited for a response.  
After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Mr Happy. And he was looking happy as always.

"Hello there Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck. Merry Christmas," Mr Happy greeted them.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mr Happy," said Skyros.

"We have come for the prepartions of the Mr Men Christmas Festival," said Yarnell.

"Of course you have, come in," said Mr Happy as he moved out of the way for Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck to come in.

Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck proceeded into Mr Happy's house. "Thank you, Mr Happy."

Once inside, Mr Happy led Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck into the living Room where Little Miss Sunshine was sitting on the sofa with a checkboard and a pen.

"Hello Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck. Merry Christmas," said Little Miss Sunshine.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Miss Sunshine," said Yarnell.

"What have you got planned for the Festival so far?" asked Skyros.

"Well, we have booked the British Novelty Pop Group,The Wombles, to sing at the Festival," said Mr Happy.

"And what song are they going to sing?" asked Sawsbuck.

"They are going to sing 'Wombling Merry Christmas'," said Little Miss Sunshine. "And do you think we should have for the Festival?" Mr Happy asked Yarnell.

"Well, I think we should have Fireworks for the Festival so that we can let some of them off as special affects during the perforamce," said Yarnell.

"What a good idea," said Little Miss Sunshine as she wrote it down on the checkboard.

"Oh, and another thing. Can we invite some friends of ours from other cities and towns to the Festival too?" asked Yarnell.

"Why yes, that would be wonderful," said Mr Happy.

"Um, Yarnell?" said Skyros.

"What is it, Skyros?" asked Yarnell.

Skyros pointed at Yarnell's Rump and in that case, his Ventus Attribute Symbol had started to glow, which was a strange thing.

"My Ventus Mark is glowing," said Yarnell.

"But what is making it glow?" asked Sawsbuck.

"I guess we'll have to go and find out," said Yarnell and then he turned to Mr Happy and Little Miss Sunshine, "Mr Happy, Miss Sunshine we have continue planning plans for the Festival later."

"Okay then, Yarnell," said Mr Happy.

"Come on, Skyros and Sawsbuck."

And Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck left Mr Happy's house.


	2. A New Adventure

**Chapter 2.**

 **A New Adventure**

When Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck arrived at the Tiger Club, they saw that they weren't the only ones who were summoned. All their friends were there too. And they were Summer the Armadillo, Kevin the Llama and his sister Tabatha, Alexander the Lion and his sister Abigail, Abby the Camel and her brother Donald, Mandy & Jade the Dogs, Muhammad the Cat, Rebecca the Black Panther, James the Snow Leopard and Robert the Weasel and they all had their backpacks with them.

Their Guardians Pyrus Falconeer, Pyrus Spatterix, Aquos Elfin, Ventus Ingram, Haos Lumagrowl, Subterra Dryoid, Subterra Sabator, Pyrus Fangoid, Aquos Sirenoid, Darkus Horridian, Pyrus Warius, Ventus Harpus and Darkus Linehalt were with them too and they were in their ball forms.

And their Pokémon Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel and Luxray were there too. And also Gobo Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Boober Fraggle and Red Fraggle were there too.

"What? You guys are here too?" asked Yarnell.

"Yes. We were decorating our homes for the Christmas Holidays when suddenly our Attribute Marks started glowing," said Alexander.

"But there is one thing, what is causing our marks to glow?" asked Ingram.

Suddenly, there came a sound.

"Do you hear that?" asked Yarnell.

"What?" asked Sawsbuck.

"It sounds like...singing," said Yarnell.

 _"When you wish upon a star_

 _Makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires_

 _Will come to you_

 _If your heart is in your dream_

 _No request is too extreme_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _As dreamers do_

 _Fate is kind_

 _She brings to those who love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of_

 _Their secret longing_

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_

 _Fate steps in and sees you through_

 _When you wish upon a star_

 _Your dreams come true"_

The song hit the ears of the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles, especially when the last line was sung.

"That is such a beautiful song," said Abby.

"But where is it coming from?" asked Dryoid.

"Scraggy," said Scraggy sitting astride on Abby's neck.

Yarnell looked around to look for an answer but suddenly something glowed. Yarnell saw it and his eyes went wide.

"Guys, I have solve this mystery," he said.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles all turned their heads and saw what Yarnell meant. The Book of Disney began to glow.

"The Book of Disney summoned us?" asked Skyros.

"I guess so. Our first visit must have effected our Attribute Energy marks, so it can call us anytime," said Yarnell.

"Oh yeah. I'm ready for a new adventure," said Robert.

"Me too," said Linehalt sitting on Robert's shoulder.

"And this means figthing villains, driving speedboats, make friends with heroes, rescue people and playing 'secret agent'," said Rebecca as she, Warius and Buizel danced around in excitement.

Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck smiled at this but then they noticed Tabatha, Abigail, Donald, Elfin, Lumagrowl, Sabator, Liepard, Mudkip, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red.

"What are the thirteen of you doing here?" Yarnell asked them.

"After our siblings told us about the "Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs" Adventure you had. . ." said Tabatha.

"We became very curious about it. . ." said Elfin.

"Liepard," said Liepard.

"And so we asked them if we could come on a Disney Adventure," said Abigail.

"That's right," said Lumagrowl.

"Is that why you five Fraggles are here?" Skyros asked Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red.

"Yes. And going on an adventure in Outer Space sounds very fun," said Wembley.

"And this is going to be an opportunity to go exploring," said Gobo.

"And meeting some new friends too," said Mokey.

"And since I am only into cooking and laundry, I have no interest in adventure at all but I'm coming on this adventure as Gobo, Mokey, Wembley and Red are," said Boober.

"Sure, I'm ready for another one so is Skyros and Sawbucks. It's good that we're all together at the right moment as the Baku – Disney Gang," said Yarnell.

"And also we have prepared backpacks with necessary needs," said Jade.

"Alright, let's get this over with," said Summer.

"Yeah, let's," agreed Falconeer.

Abby went to the next story and read the title.

 ** _Pinocchio_**

And then Abby began to read the story.

" _One night, a long time ago, there was a quaint little village._

 _It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds high above the_  
 _roofs of that sleepy old town. Pretty as a picture._

 _If you wandered along the crooked streets, you could see there wasn't a soul to be seen._

 _The only sign of life was a lighted window in the shop of a woodcarver named Geppetto._ "

When Abby was about to read further, the portal to the Disney worlds opened once more. This time, it wasn't trying to suck them in. It was free for them to enter. Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red's eyes went wide with wonder. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles then stood in front of the portal and got into running positions.

"Ready Guys?" asked Yarnell.

"Ready," said the others.

And then one by one the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles jumped into the Portal.

"Wait for me!" yelled Boober as he jumped into the Portal after them.

The portal began to close and the book closed once more showing the cover. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Like in ominously quiet.


	3. The WoodCarver's Shop

**Chapter 3.**

 **The WoodCarver's Shop**

It was nighttime in this brand new world. The stars shone very bright over a sleepy village that lied at the bottom of beautiful mountains. All was quiet. Until something sparked in the night sky. The Six Attribute Energy Symbols of Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Aquos, Darkus and Ventus appeared, they floated around for a bit and then they began to spin round very fast and then they transformed into a Portal and 44 individuals came out of it and landed very hard on the ground. They were none other than the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Why did we have to have such a rough landing?" asked Mokey as she rubbed her head.

"I don't know," said Yarnell.

"Are you okay Abigail?" asked Alexander as he got to his feet.

"Oh yes, big brother," said Abigail.

"And what about you, Lumagrowl?" Ingram asked his Partner's Younger Sister's Guardian.

"Yes, Ingram, I'm okay," said Lumagrowl.

Then the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked at their surroundings.

"Where. . . where are we . . .?" asked Boober.

"It seems we are in an Italian Village," said James.

"And This is so much different than Snow White's world, it looks almost like home," said Harpus as she and Luxray both looked around.

"So, where do we go? Where is this silly creature Geppetto?" asked Wembley.

"Now the book said that he's lives in a shop. It's gotta be a house where light is still shining..." said Yarnell.

"There it is," said Muhammad pointing a paw forward.

"It's just not too far from us," said Horridian sitting on Muhammad's head.

The Ginger Cat and Darkus Bakugan were both right. Not too far from them, was a house where light shone from the windows. That has to be Geppetto's workshop. So what did Muhammad and Horridian do? They walked towards it.

"Muhammad, Horridian. Wait," Yarnell called, but the Ginger Cat and Darkus Bakugan kept walking towards the window. And then Muhammad jumped onto the sill of the window and looked in, along with Horridian. Their friends approached them and also looked inside.

"It sure looks comfy in there," said Red.

"Should we knock on the door?" asked Mandy.

"We could try," said Fangoid.

"But we cannot let him see us," said Jade.

"We cannot scare whoever this Geppetto is," said Sirenoid.

"We don't even know him," said Flareon.

"Jade, Sirenoid and Flareon are right," said Rebecca.

"But we could try a safe method and sneak in," suggested Warius.

Without another word, Donald walked to the door of the workshop, slowly opened it, entered the house and he looked around. Because being in a place like this, you'll never know what to expect. A Camel can't be too careful, you know. What Donald did not know that he was being watched...by something very tiny somewhere on the shelves.

Abby, Dryoid, Scraggy, Sabator, Mudkip and the others stood at the door waiting for Donald to give them the signal. Donald looked around again and saw there was no danger to be spotted.

"It's okay guys, it looks safe to me," said Donald.

"Alright, then let's get comfortable," said Tabatha.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles entered the house. Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Robert, Mandy and Jade took their Backpacks off their backs, dumped them in a corner of the Workshop, walked towards the fire place and warmed themselves while Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus, Linehalt, Sawsbuck, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel, Luxray, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red took a look around in this house.

Well, Fanfiction Readers, you never saw such a place. It sure was nice and cozy in here. The most fantastic clocks you ever laid your eyes on. And cute little music boxes, each one a work of art. Shelf after shelf of toys.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" said Red and the Pyroars nodded in agreement.

"And can you believe everything here is all carved out of wood too," said Sylveon while looking at a music box or two.

"That Silly Creature Geppetto must be pretty talented," said Boober.

"I can't wait to tell Uncle Traveling Matt about this," said Gobo.

As Mokey kept looking around something caught her eye. It was a puppet. It had black hair and it wore a yellow shirt, red pants, white gloves, brown shoes, a big blue bow tie and a yellow hat with a red feather. But something was missing. Sure, it had eyes and a nose, but there was no mouth or eye brows.

"Hey everyone, come have a look at this," said Mokey.

Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Robert, Mandy, Jade, Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus, Linehalt, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel, Luxray, Gobo, Wembley, Boober and Red all saw the puppet and went over to the worktop.

"That's a marionette. You know, a puppet with strings and joints," said Abby.

"Cute little fella," said Elfin sitting on Tabatha's head.

Robert climbed on a chair, then on the working table and looked a little closer at the puppet and gave three knocks on its head.

"Good piece of wood too," he complimented

Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck rolled their eyes with a smile until...


	4. Little Wooden Head

**Chapter 4.**

 **Little Wooden Head**

"Well, now," said a voice that came from the stairs.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles turned around in fright.

"Quick everyone! Hide!" said Yarnell.

Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Mandy, Jade, Sawsbuck, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel and Luxray hid under a table with a cloth while Summer, Muhammad, Robert, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red hid under the working table and Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus and Linehalt all floated on one of the shelves filled with toys and sat on one.

From the stairs, two individuals appeared. The first was a cute little tuxedo kitten with a bit more fur on the chest. The second, an old man with white hair, a moustache and glasses. He wore a light blue shirt, a red vest, black pants with grey stockings and brown shoes.

"It won't take much longer." said the old man. The cat responded with a meow. "Just a little more paint and he's all finished."

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles stayed very still in their hiding places. Whispering questions and such to each other.

"Is that the Silly Creature Geppetto?" asked Gobo.

"It's gotta be him," said Summer.

The man named Geppetto carried a cup with paint and a brush in his hands while he walked towards the puppet.

"I think he'll be alright. Don't you, Figaro?" He asked.

The kitten named Figaro responded once again with a meow. Geppetto started to sing a little tune while he painted eye brows on the puppet. Geppetto swirled his brush in a cup with water that was next to a bowl with a gold fish in it and grabbed some other paint from another cup. Figaro tried to hit the brush playfully.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles watched while Geppetto carefully painted a beautiful smile on the puppet's face.

"That sure looks nice," said Flareon.

"It's very nice," agreed Sylveon.

"That is very good. Right, Guys?" Warius asked the other Guardians.

"Absolutely," said the other Guardians.

"Very, very goo-" Elfin said while looking at an angry face of a cup shaped like the head of a king. Elfin looked angry at it until she looked back at the puppet.

"Oh well, you can't please everybody." She said to herself, but then gave the head an angry glare.

Geppetto placed his brush on the table and looked at his creation with pride. And then he began to speak against it.

"Now, I have just the name for you. Pinocchio!"

"So, Pinocchio is the name of the puppet?" said Yarnell.

"I like that name," said Skyros.

"Yeah. Me too," said Sawsbuck.

The old man began to talk to his cat.

"Do you like it, Figaro?"

The little cat thought for a moment before shaking its head.

Geppetto was a little disappointed.

"No? You do, don't you, Cleo?" He said to the gold fish who gave the same reaction as Figaro.

Then the old man began to speak again and pointed at the puppet.

"Well, we'll leave it to little wooden head. Do you like it?"

And as a result, he pulled the string which made the head of the puppet nod. Geppetto laughed a little.

"That settles it! Pinocchio it is!"

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles nodded in agreement.

Geppetto grabbed the puppet.

"Come on, now, we'll try you out. Now then. Music, Professor!" Geppetto said and pushed the button of one of the music boxes.

This one had four people: a conductor, a thin man with a moustache playing a violin, a fat man with a moustache playing an accordion and a thin man that whistled while holding a sheet of music. The conductor readied the musicians and together they played beautiful music.

"So far so good, Geppetto has no seen us yet," said Muhammad.

Red was about to say something, but got interrupted by the singing of Geppetto who was making the puppet move with the aid of the strings that are attached to it. Figaro, cutely, walked with him while he sang.

 _"Little wooden head go play your part_

 _Bring a little joy to every heart_

 _Little do you know and yet it's true_

 _That I'm mighty proud of you_

 _Little wooden feet and best of all_

 _Little wooden seat in case you fall"_

The kitten curiously walked closer to the puppet until Geppetto made it fall on its behind. Figaro quickly hid behind his owner's leg. Figaro was about to hit the puppet, but then stopped.

"Oh-ho! How graceful!" Geppetto laughed and then he sang further.

" _My little wooden head_ "

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles watched Geppetto as he played with his puppet and and looked at the puppet that was spinning around. The gold fish named Cleo was a little confused when the puppet came closer to the bowl, making silly faces in the process.

"Cleo, meet Pinocchio." Geppetto introduced and made it tip its hat. "Say, 'How do you do?'"

Cleo was a bit flattered and swam in a tiny circle. Figaro was licking his paw while Geppetto introduced the puppet to him.

"Say hello to Figaro." And Geppetto made the puppet stroke the kitten. Figaro was enjoying it until Geppetto pulled on a string to make the puppet kick the kitten's behind in a playful way.

"Oops! Oh-ho-ho! Up to mischief already."

"That was not very nice," said the Male Pyroar.

"But still funny," said the Female Pyroar.

The kitten hit the shoe of the puppet which made it hit its head and get stuck. Geppetto fixed it in no time.

"You see what happens?" Geppetto said and then he made the puppet land on all fours.

The kitten was very watchful until the puppet crawled closer while he walked backwards. At the last note, Figaro accidentally fell from one staircase. Figaro appeared again until Geppetto made the puppet say 'Boo!', frightening the little cat for a moment.

"Hahahah!" James laughed.

"Shhhhh!" Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Mandy and Jade hushed.

Geppetto laughed at his little joke and picked up the puppet and treating it like his own child..

"Up we go! Ahh. You're a cute little fellow. And that smile? You know, I-"

Figaro began to meow a lot while he rubbed against his owner's leg, making his sock drop down. The cat began to meow a little louder for attention. Geppetto pulled his sock to his leg again and picked up the kitten by the scruff.

"You rascal. Jealous, huh?" The woodcarver said.

"It sure looks that way," Ingram said to herself.

Geppetto brought the kitten close to his puppet. "You know, Pinocchio, I think Figaro is jealous of you."

Being the little whippersnapper he is, Figaro tried to hit Pinocchio again only to fail. Geppetto placed both Pinocchio and Figaro on his work table while he stroked the kitten along its back, calming it down.

"Oh-ho, don't worry, Figaro. I sti-" Geppetto was about to say something else until he got interrupted by a tiny bell sound. "Uh-oh."


	5. Clock Sequence

**Chapter 5.**

 **Clock Sequence**

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked in his direction and saw that one by one the clocks began to make noise at the stroke of nine. It was like they were making music together. There was one with two ducks diving and reappearing from a pond, and one that was shaped like a sunflower with a bee coming out. A cuckoo with three hatchlings and a man trying to cut off the head of a turkey but fails every time. A hunter trying to shoot a bird with a popgun, but also fails. A drunken man appearing from a window and making funny hiccups and a mother spanking her child because he broke a few jars of jam.

Geppetto reached in his pocket to look at his on watch.

"I wonder what time it is."

"Seriously? That guy has like a hundred clocks with the same time and he's asking 'what time it is'?" said Abigail.

Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Mandy, Jade, Sawsbuck, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel and Luxray just shrugged. Geppetto's watch had two men that clinked their glasses to each other. It showed the same time.

"It's getting late." Geppetto said and placed his watch back in his pocket.

Figaro began to yawn and got picked up by Geppetto.

"Come, now. We go to bed."

The woodcarver began to yawn and playfully touched the nose of the puppet.

"Good night, Pinocchio. Little funny face."

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles in their hiding places began to yawn too.

"Maybe its best if we get some sleep too," said Yarnell.

"Well let's wait until they sleep," suggested Kevin.

Geppetto placed Figaro next to Cleo.

"Goodnight, Cleo, my little water baby." He said and stroked the gold fish along her back and then on her belly which soothed her.

Figaro was about to land on the ground until the voice of Geppetto stopped him.

"Figaro. You say good night too."

With that, the kitten frowned at the gold fish, but the gold fish wanted him to give her a kiss. The kitten looked back at his owner.

"Go on." said Geppetto.

Against his will, Figaro licked the fish bowl and Cleo herself was very flattered and happy that she swam in a little circle. Geppetto picked up Figaro again.

"Now go to sleep, my little mermaid. Good night."

And Cleo swam to her castle to sleep and began to snore.

"We wait until they get in bed and make ourselves comfortable. Okay?" asked Yarnell.

"Okay," the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles said.


	6. Getting Ready For Bed

**Chapter 6.**

 **Getting Ready For Bed**

After a few minutes, Geppetto and his pet were in their beds while the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles tried to make themselves comfortable.

"Make sure they don't see you," said Yarnell.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles made themselves comfortable. Wembley and Boober snuggled closer to Alexander's warm, hairy body while Gobo, Mokey and Red did the same thing with Abigail.

Geppetto was blowing his pipe before he's going to sleep while Figaro slept peacefully in his own bed with a pillow and a blanket.

"That cat sure lives in comfort," Robert said to Linehalt.

"Solid comfort," said Linehalt.

Geppetto took another look at his precious puppet and chuckled a little.

"Look at him, Figaro."

Figaro slowly woke up and looked at the puppet. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles heard that and did the same.

"He almost looks alive," said Geppetto.

Figaro smiled at his owner and yawned until Geppetto spoke further.

"Wouldn't it be nice if he was a real boy?"

"Aww that's so sweet," said Summer.

Geppetto kept thinking about that idea before he putted his pipe away and extinguished the flame of his candle.

"Oh, well. Come on. We got to sleep."

He and Figaro tucked themselves in and the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles did the same. Figaro was sleeping peacefully until Geppetto spoke again.

"Ah, Figaro," He said. The kitten woke up again and glared at his owner.

"I forgot to open the window." The woodcarver said as he pointed to the window.

Figaro pushed bis blankets away and climbed out of his bed and jumped on his owner's bed.

"That cat is probably as tired as we are, but he sure got a lot of energy," said Kevin.

"Talonflame," said Talonflame.

Figaro jumped on the window sill and opened the window with his tiny paws. The light from the stars shone in the room and the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles had to make sure they were not seen. The kitten pushed the window more open until he hung on the window itself. But the little cat used its hind legs to grab the window sill and used his front legs to go closer until he was safe on the window sill.

"That is one tough and smart kitten," said Red.

Suddenly, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles shook a little because of Geppetto's voice.

"Oh, Figaro! Look, look! The wishing star!" He said while pointing outside.

"A wishing star?" asked Mokey in curiosity.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked at the window while Geppetto held his hands together.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might...have the wish I make tonight." The woodcarver said.

Figaro was yawning until he got interrupted by Geppetto.

"Figaro, you know what I wished?"

Figaro shook its head in response. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles pricked up their ears and listened very carefully.

"I wished that my little Pinocchio might be a real boy," said Geppetto.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Geppetto said while Figaro jumped on his bed. "Just think! A real boy!"

Geppetto stroked Figaro on his back.

"A very lovely thought. But not at all practical," said Boober.

Geppetto stroked his cat some more before falling to sleep.

"A real...boy."

Instead of going to his own bed, Figaro decided to sleep with his owner. He crawled underneath the covers and made himself comfortable.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles wished themselves 'good night' before going to sleep. Soon everyone in Geppetto's Workshop was asleep.


	7. The Blue Fairy

**Chapter 7.**

 **The Blue Fairy**

A half an hour went by. Suddenly, Alexander's eyes slowly opened. He couldn't sleep because of the clocks that kept ticking and the pendulums kept swinging. He tried to close his eyes very deeply until a loud ticking noise woke him up once more.

A clock shaped like an owl made that sound. Its eyes went from left to right. Alexander did the same with his eyes. Two other clocks' pendulums swayed from side to side and once again Alexander did the same with his eyes. And two other clocks' pendulums swayed randomly. Alexander also did the same with his eyes until he shook his head. He wasn't very amused with this. Another sound drew his attention, he searched and saw it was an hourglass dropping pieces of sand.

In frustration, Alexander drew his paws over his head to cover his head from the noises. But it only became worse, loud snoring could be heard. It was Geppetto who was also making a funny sound when he blew his hair, even Cleo snored loudly.

That did it. Alexander gritted his teeth, inhaled some air through his nose and:

 ** _ROAR!_**

He let out a huge roar. But soon he covered his mouth. not only because he was too loud, but also because he had the feeling that a voice yelled along with his Roar. Anyway, because of that Roar, everything was very quiet. Just the way he wanted.

"No offense, but...enough's enough." He said.

Just as he was about to sleep peacefully, a strange light came from nowhere. Alexander opened his eyes again and could see his shadow on the wall. He looked around.

"Now what's up?" said Alexander.

Alexander looked at the window and saw a small ball of light coming straight towards the window filling the room with light.

"Guys wake up. Something strange is going on around here," said Alexander.

The rest of the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles and they all saw the light and they ran and hid again.

Suddenly, the ball of light began to take form. Not into something hideous and dangerous, but something very beautiful. It looked like a woman with transparent wings on her back. She had blonde hair and a glittery blue dress. She also carried what look like a wand.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were completely in awe at what they saw.

"Is that another Silly Creature?" asked Wembley.

"I don't think so," said Robert.

"It looks more like a fairy," said Linehalt.

The Fairy walked towards the bed and spoke with a lovely voice to the sleeping Geppetto.

"Good Geppetto, you have given so much happiness to others. You deserve to have your wish come true."

"So she is the star," said Mokey.

Then the Fairy saw the puppet and gave it one touch of her wand.

"Little puppet made of pine, wake. The gift of life is thine."

The puppet began to glow. Then it stopped glowing and to the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles's surprise, his eyes began to open and close. He rubbed his eyes.

"Wow! This is worth telling Uncle Travelling Matt," said Gobo.

The puppet looked around in wonder and then it looked at its hands. He waved them a little and another surprise came to the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles. It began to speak.

"I can move!"

It quickly covered his mouth, surprised by his own voice.

"I can talk!"

The Fairy giggled a little.

"Yes, Pinocchio. I've given you life," said the Fairy.

"Why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Because tonight, Geppetto wished for a real boy."

"Am I a real boy?"

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles came a little closer to look and listen.

"No, Pinocchio." said the Fairy. "To make Geppetto's wish come true will be entirely up to you."

"Up to me?" asked Pinocchio.

"Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy."

"A real boy!" said Pinocchio excited.

"That will not be easy," said Dryoid.

"You must learn to choose between right and wrong." The Fairy spoke further.

"Right and wrong?" asked Pinocchio while looking at his hands. "But how will I know?"

"How will he know," said Donald.

"Your conscience will tell you," said the Fairy.

"What are conscience?" asked Pinocchio.

"I'll tell ya!" shouted a voice from above.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked up and with surprise, they saw something small coming down to the Fairy and Pinocchio. It was a cricket with clothes and an umbrella. Pinocchio smiled when he saw the cricket who grabbed a box with matches to stand on.

"A conscience is that still small voice that people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today, you see?" said the cricket.

He was about to say something else until...

"Ahem," said Yarnell clearing his throat to get the Fairy, the Cricket and Pinocchio's attention.

Pinocchio, the Cricket and the Fairy were surprised by the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? It's not very polite to invade someone's house, you know," said the Wise Cricket.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, but we can explain later if you want to. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Yarnell and I'm a deer," said Yarnell.

"My name is Abby and I'm a Camel," said Abby.

"My name is Kevin and I'm a Llama," said Kevin.

"My name is Mandy and I'm a German Sherpard Dog," said Mandy.

"My name is Alexander and I'm a Lion," said Alexander.

"My name is Jade and I'm a Yellow Labrador," said Jade.

"My name is Rebecca and I'm a Black Panther," said Rebecca.

"My name is Summer and I'm a Armadillo," said Summer.

"My name is Robert and I'm a Weasel," said Robert.

"My name is Muhammad and I'm a Ginger Cat," said Muhammad.

"My name is James and I'm a Snow Leopard," said James.

"My name is Donald, I'm a Camel and also Abby's older brother," said Donald.

"My name is Tabatha, I'm a Llama and also Kevin's twin sister," said Tabatha.

"My name is Abigail, I'm a Lioness and also Alexander's younger sister," said Abigail.

The Cricket turned to the 14 Bakugan.

"Who are you Fourteen?" he asked them.

"I'm Ventus Skyros and I'm Yarnell's Guardian," said Skyros.

"I'm Pyrus Spatterix and I'm Kevin's Guardian," said Spatterix.

"I'm Pyrus Fangoid and I'm Mandy's Guardian," said Fangoid.

"I'm Ventus Ingram and I'm Alexander's Guardian," said Ingram.

"I'm Aquos Sirenoid and I'm Jade's Guardian," said Sirenoid.

"I'm Pyrus Warius and I'm Rebecca's Guardian," said Warius.

"I'm Pyrus Falconeer and I'm Summer's Guardian," said Ziperator.

"I'm Darkus Linehalt and I'm Robert's Guardian," said Linehalt.

"I'm Darkus Horridian and I'm Muhammad's Guardian," said Horridian.

"I'm Ventus Harpus and I'm James's Guardian," said Harpus.

"I'm Subterra Dryoid and I'm Abby's Guardian," said Dryoid.

"I'm Subterra Sabator and I'm Donald's Guardian," said Sabator.

"I'm Aquos Elfin and I'm Tabatha's Guardian," said Elfin.

"I'm Haos Lumagrowl and I'm Abigail's Guardian," said Lumagrowl.

The Cricket turned to the 11 Pokemon.

"Who are you eleven?" he asked them.

"I'm Sawsbuck the Season Pokémon and this is Talonflame the Scorching Pokémon, Sylveon the Intertwining Pokémon, Flareon the Flame Pokémon, Luxray the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, Scraggy the Shedding Pokémon the Pyroars the Royal Pokemon, Mudkip the Mud Fish Pokémon, Liepard the Cruel Pokémon and Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokémon," said Sawsbuck.

And finally the Cricket turned to the 5 Fraggles.

"And who are you five?" he asked them.

"I'm Gobo Fraggle," said Gobo.

"I'm Wembley Fraggle," said Wembley.

"I'm Mokey Fraggle," said Mokey.

"I'm Boober Fraggle," said Boober.

"And I'm Red Fraggle," said Red.

"Well, you seem like friendly folks...or Creatures in your case. Very strange Creatures too. You're probably not from here." said the cricket as he looked closely at the new visitors.

"Are you from somewhere else?" asked the Fairy.

"Yes. We are residents from DillyDale," said Abby.

"Well, Falconeer and I are residents from SpringField," said Summer.

"And Wembley, Mokey, Boober, Red and I are from Fraggle Rock," said Gobo.

"DillyDale? SpringField? Fraggle Rock? I don't think there are no such places,' said the Cricket.

"Trust us, we are very real," said Kevin.

"Now, like I said, Pinocchio..." said the Cricket, but got interrupted by the puppet.

"Are you my conscience?"

"Who, me?" The Cricket pointed at himself.

The Fairy giggled a little and leaned closer to the Cricket.

"Would you like to be Pinocchio's conscience?" She asked and batted her eye lashes.

The Cricket was very flustered because of the Fairy's beauty and tucked at his scarf.

"Well, w- uh, I- I- uh- Ohh. Uh-huh."

The Fairy giggled.

"Very well. What is your name?"

"Yeah, we were so busy with everything that we forgot to ask your name," said Robert.

"Uh, oh, uh, Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket," said the Cricket while tipping his hat and giving a bow to the fairy and the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"And do you want to help Pinocchio?" The Fairy asked the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked at each other and then they smiled.

"We'll be glad to," said Yarnell.

The Fairy smiled and then turned back to Jiminy.

"Kneel, Mr. Cricket." the Fairy said to Jiminy.

"Huh?" And without questions, Jiminy kneeled. "No tricks now."

The Blue Fairy raised her wand and tapped it on the Cricket.

"I dub you Pinocchio's conscience, lord high keeper of the knowledge of right and wrong, counsellor in moments of temptation and guide along the straight and narrow path."

When the glow stopped, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles saw that Jiminy's ragged clothes had changed into fine attire.

"Arise, Sir Jiminy Cricket," said the Fairy.

The cricket looked at his new fancy clothes with joy. Even the crook handle was shining, like it was made of gold.

"Well! Oh-ho-ho! My, my! Mmm. Say, that's pretty swell. Gee...thanks," said Jiminy. "But, uh, don't I get a badge or something?"

"For what?" asked Boober.

"To make it official." Jiminy said.

"Well, we'll see," said the Fairy.

"You mean maybe I will?" Jiminy asked.

"I shouldn't wonder."

"Make it a gold one?"

"Maybe. Do all of you promise to be Pinocchio's best friends?" the Fairy asked the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"We promise," said the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Very well then."

And the fairy brought her attention to Pinocchio.

"Now, remember, Pinocchio, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide."

And in a flash of light, the fairy disappeared.

"Goodbye," said the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Goodbye, milady," said Jiminy while tipping his hat.

"Goodbye!" waved Pinocchio.


	8. Give A Little Whistle

**Chapter 8.**

 **Give A Little Whistle**

Then Pinocchio stood on his feet and walked towards the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Are you truly from somewhere far away?"

"We sure are, Cheese Puff," said Abby.

Then Dryoid looked for the tiny cricket they just met and he spotted him looking at his mirror reflection on a bottle. He sang a little tune while checking out his new look.

"Not bad, says I," said Jimmy.

And then he saw the reflections of the the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles and Pinocchio.

"Oh, yeah. Ho-ho-ho. Almost forgot about all of you. Well, well. A group of talking Creatures from another world, and a puppet that came to life by a fairy. That's something that doesn't happen every night," said Jiminy.

"Don't Worry. You'll get used to it," said Rebecca and Buizel nodded in agreement.

"Hahah. Well, Pinoke."

Jiminy began to clear his throat and brought his attention to the puppet.

"Maybe you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk."

"Why?" asked Pinocchio.

"Well, you want to be a real boy, don't you?" asked Jiminy.

"Uh-huh!"

"Alright."

Then Jiminy looked at Summer, Robert, Muhammad, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red.

"Maybe it's best if you join in the conversation. Some advice doesn't hurt, you know."

"Alright, Jiminy," said Summer.

"Alright. Sit down, guys," said Jiminy.

Summer, Robert, Muhammad, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red sat down. Pinocchio sat down with one hard thud and the others sat down too.

"Now, you see, the world is full of temptations," said Jiminy.

"Temptations?" asked Pinocchio.

"Yep, Temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time. But, uh, even though the right things may seem wrong sometimes, uh, sometimes the, the wrong things may be right at the wrong time. Or, uh, visa versa," said Jiminy who tried to explain as good as possible.

Pinocchio, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles all looked confused until Jade spoke up.

"I believe what Jiminy is trying to say is that not everything in the world is as it seems. You see, there are two kinds of beings: the good ones and the bad ones. The bad ones are trying to be nice like the good ones in an attempt to trick the good ones. So when you meet that kind of being, it could end pretty badly. So you must learn to watch out for strangers. It's just like when the Queen tricked Snow White," explained Jade.

"Uh, yeah. Although I never heard of someone named Snow White before," said Jiminy.

"We'll explain later," said Sirenoid quickly.

Jiminy chuckled nervously when he finished his explanation about temptations and cleared his throat.

"Understand?" He asked Pinocchio, Summer, Robert, Muhammad, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red.

"We understand it," said Robert and Summer, Muhammad, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red nodded their heads.

"And you, Pinocchio? Do you understand?" asked Sylveon.

Pinocchio opened his mouth. When everybody thought he was gonna say 'yes', he shook his head and said something differently.

"Uh-uh. But I'm gonna do right!"

When Pinocchio didn't understand, everybody except Jiminy, James and Boober looked at the ground in defeat. Jiminy, James and Boober slapped their paw/hand to their faces. But when they heard the part where he said 'he's gonna do right', hope shone in their hearts and smiled at Pinocchio.

"If you always do the right thing, you're gonna be a real boy in no time," said Alexander who placed his paw around Pinocchio.

"Atta boy, Pinoke. And we're going to help you especially me." said Jiminy and hopped on Pinocchio's shoes, "And anytime you need me, you know, just whistle...like this."

And Jiminy whistled to give a demonstration.

"Like this?" asked Pinocchio and tried to whistle as well, but it seemed like he blew air instead.

"No, no. Try it again, Pinoke," said Jiminy.

"Like this?" and Pinocchio gave the same result.

"No, son. Now, listen," said Jiminy and whistled three times.

"Come on, Pinoke. You can do it," said Harpus.

Pinocchio tried as well. The first two failed, but the third was a success.

"Alright!" cheered Wembley.

"That's it! Come on, now, let's sing it!" said Jiminy.

" _When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong_  
 _Give a Little Whistle, Give a Little Whistle!_ "

He took his hat, whistled inside it and closed the hat with his hand. After ending the first part of the song, he opened the hat and it whistled back. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were a little amazed by it.

" _When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong_  
 _Give a Little Whistle! Give a Little Whistle!_ "

Pinocchio did the same thing with his hat. Pinocchio blew air again. And when he opened his hat, Pinocchio's didn't since it failed. He looked in his hats in confusion and shook it a little.

 _"Not Just a little squeak, pucker up and blow "_

And Jiminy blew inside some kind of bottle.

 _"And when your whistle's weak yell"_

"Jiminy Cricket?" said Pinocchio.

 _"Right! Take the straight and narrow path and if you start to slide_

 _Give a Little Whistle! Give a Little Whistle!"_

Jiminy began to slide on a violin.

 _"And always let your conscience be your guide"_

Suddenly, a string of the violin snapped and hit Jiminy. He walked a little further and used his umbrella like a trumpet. He looked inside a pipe and began to make funny noises. He let himself fall backwards on purpose, much to the shock of the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles. But then they sighed in relief when he began to use a saw like a trampoline. With one last jump, he landed on a cuckoo clock. He tapped his shoes a little. Jiminy changed the long minute hand to 'Half past Ten' and gave a few knocks on one of the two doors. Out of the door appeared a man, a woman, a cow and a girl who were ringing bells. Jiminy danced in front of them like he's leading a parade.

 _"Take the straight and narrow path and if you start to slide_

 _Give a Little Whistle! Yoo-hoo! Give a Little Whistle! Whoo-hoo!"_

At that moment, Jiminy tipped his hat to the beautiful girl and when he saw the girl looking at him, he went to follow her.

 _"And always let your conscience be your guide"_

Then the door closed and Jiminy hit it in a funny way. Then the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles began to sing.

 _"Always let your conscience be your guide"_

Pinocchio sang the last line while he danced and wiggled his finger.

 _"And always let your conscience be your guide"_

But Pinocchio didn't look where he was walking and stumbled on a few pots. Boober saw that and tried to help him.

"I got you," said Boober.

"Look out, Pinoke!" yelled Jiminy.

But it was too late, both Pinocchio and Boober fell to the ground while dropping a few stuff from the work table, making a lot of noise. The noise woke Geppetto and Figaro. Even Cleo was surprised. Yarnell saw them.

"Oh no. Quick, hide," he said to everyone and they all began to hide.

Jiminy also hid behind some books.

"Who is there?" asked Geppetto.

"It's me!" said Pinocchio.

Robert, who was hiding under a chair, slapped his head with his hand at that.

"Oh, it's me," said Geppetto and was about to sleep again. But then he quickly woke up, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?"

He looked around and hushed his cat.

"Shh, Figaro. There's somebody in here."

When Figaro heard that, he quickly jumped behind a pillow.

"Are you okay, Pinocchio?" asked Boober who was with Pinocchio.

"I think so," said Pinocchio.

Jiminy appeared from the books and looked at the old man who lit his candle and grabbed a flintlock gun.

"Oh no. Now he's definitely going to look for us," said Red.

"Shh. As long as we are quiet and are not seen, we'll be okay," said Yarnell.


	9. Old Geppetto

**Chapter 9.**

 **Old Geppetto**

Slowly, Geppetto looked around for the intruders. His cat decided to join the search. Geppetto shivered in fear. Suddenly, Figaro gave a scared meow which made the old man jump. He turned to his cat and hushed him again.

"Shh! Be careful now, Figaro," said Geppetto while he looked around, "He might spring out on us at any time."

The little kitten tried to stay close with his owner by walking between his legs. A few steps, brought them to the work table where they were very close to Pinocchio and Boober. The old man and the kitten didn't even notice them. The old man and the kitten didn't even notice them and Jiminy was trying to hold his laugh.

"He's in here somewhere," said Geppetto while looking around.

Then Pinocchio touched Figaro with one finger.

"Here we are!"

The kitten immediately jumped in fright and Geppetto accidentally shot with his gun in the air. The shot almost hit Jiminy, Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus and Linehalt who were on the shelves.

The shot caused all the clocks to make noise. After a few seconds, the clocks stopped. Geppetto sat on the ground and looked around. His nightcap began to move a little, but it was Figaro who was hiding underneath it. Then they saw Boober and Pinocchio on the ground and Figaro walked towards them with a small meow. Geppetto walked towards them too.

"Oh... Pinocchio."

And then he looked at the bluish-green Fraggle.

"And what's this? One of the toys?"

He placed his candle on the work table and grabbed both Pinocchio and Boober to put them on the table. Boober gasped in fear as Geppetto picked him and Pinocchio up.

"How did you get down here?" asked the Woodcarver.

"We fell down," answered Pinocchio.

"Oh, you did," said Geppetto while making sure Pinocchio's hat and bow tie are fine. he did the same thing with Boober's brown cap and scarf until he backed away in surprise.

"Ohh! You're talking!"

"Uh-huh," said Pinocchio.

"I talk too," said Boober with a sulk.

"What?! N-N-N-No!" panicked Geppetto.

"Yes, and I can move too!" said Pinocchio while demonstrating.

"No, n-no, you, you can't- I-I'm dreaming in my sleep," said Geppetto while he almost stepped on Figaro.

Figaro tried to run away from his master's shoes while Boober and Pinocchio just watched.

"W-W-Wake me up. Wake me up!" yelled Geppetto and quickly grabbed a jug with water.

He emptied the entire jug on him, making him completely wet. Figaro accidentally got wet too. Geppetto shook his head and rubbed his face to make sure he was awake.

"Now we see who is dreaming." He said while he walked towards the Puppet and the Fraggle again.

Figaro dried himself while his master was busy.

"Go on. Say something," said Geppetto.

Pinocchio couldn't help but smile at his reaction while Boober just looked at Geppetto in confusion.

"Gee, you're funny. Do it again," said Pinocchio.

Geppetto was surprised once more.

"You DO talk!"

"Yes. And he's not the only one," said Boober.

"What do you mean?" asked Geppetto as he looked at Boober in confusion.

"Come out Guys!" called Boober.

Geppetto rubbed his eyes in disbelief as one by one, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles appeared from their hiding spots.

"Am I seeing things?" asked Geppetto.

"No, you're not. We're as real as the clocks on your wall. We're not toys, we're Talking Creatures from another world," said Yarnell.

"They are my friends Yarnell the Deer, Abby the Camel and her brother Donald, Kevin the Llama and his sister Tabatha, Mandy the Dog, Jade the Dog, Alexander the Lion and his sister Abigail, Rebecca the Black Panther, Summer the Armadillo, Robert the Weasel, Muhammad the Cat and James the Snow Leopard from DillyDale and SpringField," said Pinocchio.

"You don't have to be afraid, we come in peace," said Muhammad as she rubbed herself against Geppetto's legs.

Geppetto couldn't help but stare at the talking Animals.

"This is unbelievable."

"And these are the Fraggles Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red from Fraggle Rock," Pinocchio went on.

"It's nice to meet you, Geppetto," said Gobo.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Geppetto as he stared at the Fraggles, "But tell me what is a Fraggle?"

"Fraggles are small anthropomorphic creatures, typically 18 inches (46 cm) tall, that come in a variety of colors and have fur tuft tipped tails," said Robert.

Geppetto became stunned over what Robert had said.

"And these are their Guardians Ventus Skyros, Pyrus Falconeer, Pyrus Spatterix, Aquos Elfin, Ventus Ingram, Haos Lumagrowl, Subterra Dryoid, Subterra Sabator, Pyrus Fangoid, Aquos Sirenoid, Darkus Horridian, Pyrus Warius, Ventus Harpus and Darkus Linehalt," said Pinocchio geusturing to the 14 Bakugan.

"It's an honor to meet you Geppetto," said Fangoid.

Geppetto couldn't help but stare at the 14 Bakugan.

"This is still unbelievable."

"And these are their Pokemon Sawsbuck the Season Pokémon, Talonflame the Scorching Pokémon, Sylveon the Intertwining Pokémon, Flareon the Flame Pokémon, Luxray the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, Scraggy the Shedding Pokémon the Pyroars the Royal Pokemon, Mudkip the Mud Fish Pokémon, Liepard the Cruel Pokémon and Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokémon," said Pinocchio geusturing to the 11 Pokemon.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. My name is Geppetto and welcome to my house and I must say I'm still surprised to have talking Creatures in my house," said Geppetto.

"You'll be more surprised when we tell you this. Pinocchio is truly alive," said Mokey.

"Pinocchio? Alive?"

Geppetto looked at the puppet.

"Yes, the Blue Fairy came-" explained Pinocchio.

"The Blue Fairy?" asked Geppetto in surprise.

"Uh-huh. And they came to help me."

"They are?"

"We sure are," said Gobo.

"And I got a conscience."

Pinocchio demonstrated how small his conscience is.

"A conscience!" said Geppetto.

Jiminy pointed at himself with pride while Pinocchio explained.

"And someday I'm gonna be a real boy!"

When Geppetto heard this, he jumped in excitement and held his son in his arms.

"A real boy! It's my wish. It's come true!"

"You must be very happy," said Abigail.

"Very happy," said Lumagrowl sitting on Abigail's head.

"Oh, I am. I am. Figaro, look!" said Geppetto.

The little kitten happily stood on its hind legs.

"He- He's alive. He can talk! And there are talking Creatures in our house! Let's say hello to Figaro."

"Hello to Figaro," said Pinocchio as Geppetto brought him closer to his kitten.

Boober climbed off the work table and also went to Figaro.

Pinocchio was going to touch the kitten. Figaro was careful at first, but then he allowed the hand to stroke his back. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles came to the kitten as well.

"Hello Figaro, I'm Muhammad and I'm a cat just like you," said Muhammad.

Muhammad and Figaro locked paws and then one goldfish jumped out of the water to get everyone's attention.

"Ohh. Oh, Cleo, I almost forgot," said Geppetto.

Figaro rubbed himself against the legs of Pinocchio. But when Geppetto pulled Pinocchio up to show him to Cleo, Figaro fell on the floor.

"Look! It's Pinocchio! And a few new guests! She's my little water baby. Isn't she cute?" said Geppetto.

Pinocchio used a finger to stroke the goldfish on her back.

"Yeah, cute."

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles gathered around the fish bowl.

"She sure is," said Gobo.

Suddenly, Cleo jumped out of the water to rub against the cheeks of Abby, Tabatha, Rebecca, Abigail, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Mokey and Red. They couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" said Tabatha.

"She's lovely," said Abigail.

And then she jumped out again to give a kiss to Pinocchio, Figaro, Yarnell, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, James, Donald, Wembley, Gobo and Boober.

"Ew! I kissed a fish!" said Boober while wiping his mouth with his arm. He also spitted a few times. Figaro and Robert both had the same reaction.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Hahahah! This calls for a celebration," said Geppetto.

"Oh Boy!" cheered Wembley.

"Music!" said Geppetto and pushed the buttons of a few music boxes.

"You start one, Pinocchio."

Pinocchio pushed a button from a music box and smiled.

"You can also start a few," said Geppetto to the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

And with that, Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Mandy, Jade, Gobo, Mokey Wembley, Boober and Red chose a music box of their choice. Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus and Linehalt did the same thing.

Even Sawsbuck, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel and Luxray chose a music box of their choice. Together, they made sweet music. Figaro and Cleo were beginning to enjoy this. Geppetto and Pinocchio began to dance and sing, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles did the same.

 _"Tralalalalala..."_

Geppetto sang.

Figaro, Robert and Linehalt were watching a few of the music boxes. There was an angel playing a trumpet and a conductor bird with three singing birds. The three enjoyed it until three smaller birds made high notes which made them pluck their ears.

Jiminy enjoyed himself as well, he, Elfin and Sirenoid went to a music box with two aristocratic dancers.

"Oh, boy. A party!" said Jiminy as he tapped with his umbrella on the male dancer.

"Mind if I cut in?"

When the two dancers released each other, Jiminy took the chance to dance with the female dancer.

"How about sitting out the next one, babe, huh?"said Jiminy to the dancer, treating it like a real person.

Then Jiminy got stuck between the two dancers.

"Whoop! Hey, whoa, let me out! Let me out!"

And then he got free.

"Your lucky that that wasn't a live couple," Elfin said to Jiminy.

"Or else the husband would've slapped you pretty good!" Sirenoid said to Jiminy.

Meanwhile, Geppetto played on a concertina while Kevin danced with Tabatha, Pinocchio danced with Boober and Abby danced with Donald.

"Come, Cleo, join the party. Dance!" said Geppetto while swirling his finger in the fish bowl, causing a spiral.

The Gold Fish began to dance in the spiral. In the meantime, Pinocchio saw the candle that was still lit. He couldn't keep his eyes from the flame.

"Ooh, nice," he said.

Geppetto grabbed a few toys while he sang. Pinocchio tried to grab the flame from the candle, but he failed. Being a puppet, he doesn't feel any pain. He tried it again and once again failed. Figaro even slapped the flame.

 _"Gathering toys_

 _For my little boy"_

Geppetto sang while he brought some toys to Pinocchio.

Suddenly, Pinocchio's finger was on fire. He just looked at it without a care in the world.

"Look! Pretty!" called Pinocchio with a smile.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles heard him and suddenly their eyes went wide.

"Sweet Jesus! He's on fire!" yelled Jade.

"Oh! Help!" yelled Geppetto. He dropped the toys and quickly ran to Pinocchio.

He grabbed him and tried to blow the fire away. Then he ran around the room.

"Wh-wh-wh-where's the bucket?" yelled Geppetto.

"Someone get the water!" yelled Flareon.

"Help! Water! Where's the water?!" yelled Geppetto and accidentally stepped on Figaro and Muhammad's tails causing loud meows.

You can almost hear a siren while Geppetto desperately searched for water. Jiminy ran with his hat filled with water.

"Here it is! I got it! Here's water! Here's some water!" said Jiminy and he tripped over a pencil causing him to fall with his head in the hat filled with water.

"Help! Where's water?" yelled Geppetto.

Without another word, Buizel unleashed Water Gun and it caused the flame on Pinocchio's finger to go out.

"Phew." Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck sighed in relief.

Geppetto rubbed Pinocchio's finger, it was completely fine. The danger has passed.

"That was close. Maybe we'd better go to bed before something else happens," said Geppetto.

"Yeah. We could all do with some shut – eye," said Gobo.

"Well, let's go to bed because we've got a big day tomorrow," said Yarnell.


	10. Going To Sleep

**Chapter 10.**

 **Going To Sleep**

After such a long night, everybody was finally ready to go to bed.

"What a night," said Summer.

"You can say that again," said Falconeer.

Jiminy prepared himself for bed too.

"Well, good night, ladies, gentlemen, Fraggles, Bakugan and Pokemon. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

"Well, tomorrow is gonna be Pinocchio's first day at school," explained Jiminy, "Geppetto thought it would be a good idea that Pinocchio has an education. We should join him. The little fella doesn't know about those things yet, so we have to teach him everything about it if he wants to be a real boy."

"Now go get some sleep," said Yarnell.

Jiminy slept in a match box and yawned.

"Little man, you've had a busy night."

Geppetto extinguished the flame of the candle. He, Pinocchio and Figaro also wore nightcaps.

"Now, close your eyes and go to sleep." He said to his son.

"Why?" asked Pinocchio.

Geppetto was surprised by this, even the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles (execpt Boober) were as well. Figaro and Boober were trying very hard to sleep.

"Everybody has to sleep," said Donald.

"Donald's right. Figaro goes to sleep...and Cleo...and, and besides, tomorrow you've got to go to school," said Geppetto.

"Why?" asked Pinocchio again.

"Oh, come on," whispered Boober and placed his cap over his head. Figaro had the same reaction.

"Oh, to learn things and- and get smart," said Geppetto.

"Why?" asked Pinocchio for the last time.

"Why?" Pinocchio asked for the last time.

"Because." Geppetto said.

"Oh." Pinocchio said in understanding.

And soon, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Figaro, Cleo, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles closed their eyes and lost themselves to the most wondrous dreams.


	11. Off To School

**Chapter 11.**

 **Off To School**

The morning arrived and the sun shone bright over the village. The bells began to ring and doves flew through the sky. It didn't take long before the village was finally filled with life. Many of the villagers did their daily business, baking, fishing, look after geese or children that were just playing. However, it was the first day of school. Many of the children were prepared. They get a kiss from their mothers, something that would fuel the heart of a good person, and they were off to school. Lots of children walked past Geppetto's shop.

The green door opened and it revealed four beings: Pinocchio and Figaro. It didn't take long before Geppetto came out as well. He was holding a black vest which was a gift for Pinocchio. The puppet and the kitten were very excited and interested in the crowd of the beings known as 'children of humans'. Geppetto tried to put the vest on Pinocchio, but the puppet moved too much.

"Oh, look, Father! Look!" said Pinocchio.

"Now, wait. Stand still now," said Geppetto trying to grab him.

"What are those?" asked Pinocchio while pointing at the crowd.

"Huh? Oh, those. They are your schoolmates. Girls and boys. Uh, no-now, get in-" said Geppetto who finally made Pinocchio wear his vest.

"Real boys?" asked Pinocchio.

"Yes. But hurry now," said Geppetto.

"Oh, wai-wait," He said. He reached in the pocket of his vest and brought out an apple.

He blew on it, rubbed it against his arm and gave it to Pinocchio.

"Here's an apple for your teacher. Now turn around and let me look you over," said Geppetto.

Pinocchio turned his whole body, except his head, around. Geppetto chuckled a little. Suddenly, Figaro came outside pulling a green book with a brown belt around it. The kitten pulled at his master's leg to get his attention.

"Huh?" wondered Geppetto and he saw why. He slowly grabbed the book from the ground and gave it to Pinocchio. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Here. Run along now."

And Pinocchio went down the stairs and on his way to school. Figaro walked after them in a cute way, but his master noticed that.

"Ho-ho-ho! Fig, wait! Come back here, Figaro!" laughed Geppetto and grabbed him by the tail, but he still kept walking. Then he finally grabbed him by the scruff, "School is not for you."

The kitten gave a disapproved look. Pinocchio looked back at Geppetto.

"Goodbye, Father," said Pinocchio.

"Goodbye, son. Hurry back," called Geppetto as he waved at them with Figaro in his grasp, then he merrily danced into his house.

When Geppetto walked inside, he saw that the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were still sleeping. They all snored peacefully. Geppetto leaned down and shook Yarnell awake.

"Alright, Yarnell. Rise and shine," said Geppetto.

Figaro helped Geppetto by waking the rest. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles woke up and yawned.

"Wha-what? Is it morning already?" asked Yarnell.

"It is," said Geppetto.

Skyros looked around.

"Where's Pinocchio?" He asked.

"He left earlier," said Geppetto.

Yarnell tried to think until the bells began to ring in his head.

"School! We overslept!"

"Easy. Easy. No need to panic. He knows the way. He's probably waiting for you right now," said Geppetto.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles got ready to leave and Gobo was busy waking up Jiminy.

"Jiminy. Jiminy. You gotta wake up," said Gobo while nudging Jiminy awake with his finger.

Jiminy began to yawn and tried to sleep again.

"Just five more minutes."

"No. You must wake up right now. Pinocchio is already at school without us," said Gobo.

With that, Jiminy woke up immediately.

"What?! Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I tried to," said Gobo.

"Well, come on. We got no time to lose," He said while he gathered his clothes.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles left the Workshop and were running as fast as they can, even Jiminy hurried while he putted on his clothes.

"Goodbye, guys. See you tonight. Take good care of my boy," said Geppetto and sang a happy tune.

* * *

Meanwhile, the children of the village ran through the streets on their way to school. From another street appeared two strange beings: a cat and a fox with ragged clothes. Instead of paws, they had hands. The fox wore a green shirt and pants, a blue cape, a green top hat, a black cravat, gloves and held a cane in his hand. The cat wore purple sleeves and pants, a yellow cape, a blue top hat and gloves. He held a cane in his hand as well. They watched the crowd of happy children run away.

"Ah, Gideon, listen. The merry laughter of little innocent children wending their way to school. Thirsty little minds rushing to the fountain of knowledge," said the Fox with a chuckle and picked up a cigar with his cane, "School, a noble institution. What would this stupid world be without-"

The Fox grabbed a match from his pocket and scratched it against a poster with a man and two marionettes. When he was about to lit his cigar, he looked at the poster and his eyes widened.

"Well, well, well! Stromboli! So that old rascal's back in town, eh?" said the Fox and laughed, "Remember, Gideon, the time I tied strings on you and passed you off as a puppet?"

The Fox laughed even more. The Cat nodded and gave an 'aw shucks' gesture with his hand.

"We nearly put one over on that old gypsy that time," said the Fox as he laughed in amusement while they walked further.

Around the corner, Pinocchio was on his way to school. He passed the Fox and Cat.

"A little wooden boy," said the Fox while he watched Pinocchio. But then he quickly turned around, "Now, who'd have- A wooden boy!"

The duo quickly ran after them and hid behind a corner. They took a good look at Pinocchio again.

"Look, Giddy, look!" said the Fox while he watched Pinocchio. The cat tipped his friends hat to watch too. "It's amazing. A live puppet without strings."

The fox gestured with his hands while he spoke.

"A Thing like that ought to be worth a fortune to someone. Now let me see."

The fox began to think hard until he found it.

"That's it! Stromboli!" He pointed at the poster, "Why, that fat old faker would give his- Listen. If we play our cards right, we'll be on Easy Street, or my name isn't Honest John."

After they schemed, they decided to follow Pinocchio.

"Quick, we'll head him off," whispered the Fox.

The cat named Gideon just kept nodding until the fox named Honest John grabbed him with his cane. They walked next to a small wall where they could see Pinocchio walking merrily towards school. Honest John hid once again behind a corner while Gideon stupidly tried to go after Pinocchio with a flower in a pot. But Honest John quickly grabbed him with his cane and, as a result, the cat dropped the flower.

The two ran to another corner and waited for him. Gideon made a flip around the cane, slid under the fox and watched from behind the corner.

"Shh! Now's our-" Honest John hushed and looked behind him. But he saw that Gideon was not behind him, but in front.

Suddenly, he saw that his partner was holding a big mallet in an attempt to hit Pinocchio.

"No, no, stupid. Don't be crude," The Fox quickly grabbed the mallet from the cat and used it to hit him on the head, making the cat dizzy, "Let me handle this."

He looks around the corner and then leaned against it.

"Here he comes."

Then he pretends to be a normal talking civilian placed the stick right behind him on purpose.

"Ah, yes, Giddy, as I was saying to the Duchess only yesterday-"

Pinocchio tripped over the cane and fell on the ground.

The Fox and the cat picked up Pinocchio.

"Oh! Oh, how clumsy of me."

Then he pushed Gideon away with his foot and tried to dust the dirt from Pinocchio.

"Oh, my, my, my, my. Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Oh, I do hope you're not injured."

Gideon was using a brush to clean of the dust of Pinocchio. Suddenly, Gideon looked in the back pocket of Pinocchio.

"I'm alright," said Pinocchio.

"Oh, splendid," said Honest John and hit Gideon with his cane on the head again because he was trying to grab something from Pinocchio's pocket without his permission.

Then the Fox grabbed the book and the apple from the ground. He took a bite from the apple.

"Well, well, hmm. Quite the scholars, I see," He said while he opened the book and reading it upside down, "Look, Giddy, a man of letters."

The Fox showed the book to the cat and quickly grabbed it away, making the cat confused. Honest John quickly finished the apple and gave Pinocchio his book.

"Here's your book," said the Fox.

"I'm going to school," said Pinocchio and was trying to walk further.

"School. Ah, yes," said Honest John and used his cane to bring Pinocchio closer to him, "Then you three haven't heard of the _easy_ road to success."

He tried to take another bite from the apple but...

"Uh-uh," said Pinocchio shaking his head.

"No?" asked Honest John acting in surprised.

"I'm speaking, my boy, of the theatre," said Honest John and wrapped his cape around him in a dramatic way, "Here's your apple."

The Fox gave Pinocchio the apple that he ate completely. When Pinocchio saw that his apple was eaten, he frowned.

"Bright lights, music, applause, fame!" He said while he moved his eye brows.

"Fame?" asked Pinocchio while imitating Honest John's facial expression.

"Yes! And with those personalities, those profiles, those physiques," said Honest John and he used his cane to give a few knocks on Pinocchio's behind, "Why, they're natural born actors, eh, Giddy?"

The Fox winked at his partner and nudged him in the neck.

"But I'm going-" said Pinocchio but got interrupted again.

"Straight to the top," said Honest John while putting his arm around Pinocchio, "Why, I can see your names in lights, lights six feet high. Uh- What are your names?"

"Pinocchio," said Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio! P-I-N- Eh, uh- U-O- Eh, P-I- Eh-"

Honest John struggled to spell their names right, but then he laughed in amusement.


	12. Hi - Diddle - Dee - Dee

**Chapter 12.**

 **Hi - Diddle - Dee - Dee (An Actor's Life For Me)**

"We're wasting precious time. Come, on to the theatre."

And suddenly, the Fox began to sing while they walked through the streets on their way to the so-called theatre.

" _Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee_  
 _An actor's life for me_  
 _A high silk hat, and a silver cane_  
 _A watch of gold, with a diamond chain_  
 _Hi-Diddle-Dee-Day_  
 _An actor's life is gay_  
 _It's great to be a celebrity_  
 _An actor's life for me_ "

They walked around a tree and Gideon went the wrong way until he quickly walked back with them. The Fox twirled with his cane while the cat used his cane as a flute. They walked downstairs while Honest John sang further.

" _Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum_  
 _An actor's life is fun!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles along with Jiminy, who was still busy wearing his clothes, were running through the streets towards the school.

"Whew! Fine conscience I turned out to be. Late the first day," said Jiminy.

"You're quite fast for a cricket," said Rebecca.

"I hope nothing happened to Pinocchio," said Wembley.

"There better not be bullies in this world messing with him because they'll have to go through me first," said Alexander.

"Well, I don't think he would get in much trouble between here and school," said Jiminy.

Suddenly, they stopped and someone who was singing past them by, not paying any attention to them.

"Oh, boy, a parade!" said Jiminy and Wembley.

Jiminy and Wembley danced merrily danced to the song while the others kept walking. But suddenly, they stopped and looked at the singing people. They recognized a voice.

 _"An actor's life for me_

 _Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee_

 _An actors life for me"_

"Huh?" asked Jiminy and Boober.

"That sounds like...No, it couldn't..." said Abigail.

"But it is," said Mokey and pointed at the group, "Look!"

The singer was none other than Pinocchio. Not to mention, there was a Fox and a Cat joining him.

" _A waxed moustache and a beaver coat_  
 _A pony cart and a billy goat_  
 _Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum_  
 _An actors life is fun_ "

"Why, it's- It's Pinoke," said Jiminy.

"Hey!" said Boober.

"Where you goin'?" said Jiminy.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles began to chase them, Jiminy already had a head start.

" _You wear your hair in a pompadour_  
 _You ride around in a coach with four_  
 _You stop and buy out a candy store_  
 _An actor's life for me_ "

"Wait!" yelled Jiminy yelled but the group didn't hear him.

He walked in front of them and putted his hands in the air.

"Halt!"

Jiminy almost got stepped by the fox. Then he ran after the fox and jumped on his tail.

"Hold on there! Pinoke!" yelled Jiminy.

"Halt! We're coming for you, Pinocchio!" yelled Boober. But because the fox sang so loud, nobody could hear them.

Jiminy began to jump on the hat and held tight.

 _"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee_

 _An actor's life for me_

 _With clothes that come from the finest shop_

 _And lots of peanuts and soda pop"_

Jiminy was busy trying to stay on the hat while talking to Pinocchio.

"Hey, Pinoke," He whispered, then he tried to yell again, "Hey!"

And suddenly, he whistled very loud. Honest John immediately stopped singing.

"Hi- What was that?" He asked in fear.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles ran and hid behind a fence and watched.

Pinocchio saw Jiminy on Honest John's hat.

"Oh, it's Jiminy. Whatcha doin' up there?"

Honest John looked up in confusion.

"Huh? Who? Wha-wha-wha-what? Wha- Who? Jiminy? Up where?"

Jiminy used his umbrella to hang on the hat, but he got noticed by Gideon. Jiminy hushed at the cat. The cat understood, but then his eyes went wide in reality and grabbed his mallet.

"Why, my boy, huh, you must be seeing things," said Honest John.

"Oh, no, that's my conscience. He-," said Pinocchio.

While he talked, Gideon was getting closer. His mallet at the ready. Jiminy saw the shadow on the hat and looked behind him. Gideon was about to squash him flat. Talonflame quickly flew up from behind the fence, swooped and quickly grabbed Jiminy just as the mallet hit the fox on the head with a hard thud.

"Oh!"

The cat looked at his mallet in confusion until Honest John began to grunt and moan. His head is stuck in his hat and he can't get out. Gideon began to panic and gave the mallet to Pinocchio. Pinocchio was not sure what to think about this. The Fox tried to get his hat off, but it doesn't work.

"Psst! Pinoke! Psst! Pinoke! Over here. Over here," said Rebecca.

Pinocchio walked towards an open spot with a flower where Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were waiting.

"Oh, Jiminy, Guys. I'm going to be an actor," said Pinocchio.

"Alright, son, take it easy now. Remember what Jade and I said about temptation?" asked Jiminy.

"Uh-huh," nodded Pinocchio.

"Well, that's him," said Jiminy as he pointed with his umbrella towards the fox.

"Oh, no, Jiminy, that's Mr. Honest John," said Pinocchio.

"Honest John?" said Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles in unison.

Meanwhile, Gideon stupidly watched how his partner tried to get out of his hat.

"Get this thing off," said Honest John.

The Cat slowly opened the top of the hat and looked inside which came with a surprise.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" yelled Honest John in his face.

Gideon began to think what he should do, then he saw Honest John's cane on the ground and smiled. He grabbed it, got on Honest John's back and placed it inside the hat.

"Get me out of here!" yelled the Fox again.

The cat pulled on the cane with his hands and feet and then he grabbed the mallet. And with one hard thud, he slammed the mallet against the hat freeing Honest John's head. But the hit caused him to slam against a tree and fall into a puddle of mud and water.

"Oh!" grunted the Fox.

He shook the mud from his face and gave his partner the stink-eye.

While the fox and the cat were busy, the Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles, Jiminy and Pinocchio were still talking to each other.

"Now listen here, Cheese Puff. Not everyone is as it seems. Like Jade and Jiminy said: there are bad people who try to act like friendly people," said Abby.

"And that Cat tried to hit Jiminy was proof," said Dryoid.

"Alright then, here's what we'll tell 'em: You can't go to the theatre, say 'Thank you just the same,' you're sorry but you've got to go to school," said Jiminy.

"Mm-hmm," understood Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio!" called Honest John.

When the Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and Jiminy heard them, all of them except Pinocchio were hiding behind the wall.

"Oh, Pinocchio!" called the Fox with a girly voice.

"Here they come. Now, you tell 'em," said Jiminy who was hiding in the flower.

"Whoo-hoo! Oh, little boy!" said the Fox while he's looking until he found him, "Ah, there you are!"

Pinocchio smiled.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, on to the theatre!" said the Fox.

The Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and Jiminy were waiting patiently for the words they expect to hear from Pinocchio, but this time they were in bad luck.

"Goodbye, Jiminy! Goodbye, Guys! Goodbye!" said Pinocchio.

And the Fox started to sing again.

" _Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee_  
 _An actor's life for me"_

The eyes of Jiminy and Boober went wide when they heard that.

"Goodbye?" asked Boober in disbelief.

"Huh? Goodbye?" said Jiminy with the same reaction, "Hey, Pinoke, you can't-"

" _A high silk hat and a silver cane_  
 _A watch of gold with a diamond chain_ "

The Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and Jiminy couldn't help but watch when Pinocchio was taken away by those scoundrels.

"There he goes," said Jiminy.

"Oh, what'll we do?" asked Summer in panic.

"We better run and tell Geppetto about this," said Red.

"No Red, that'd be snitching. We'll go after him ourselves," said Jiminy and together they pursued them.

 _"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Day_

 _An actor's life is gay_

 _It's great to be a celebrity_

 _An actor's life for me"_


	13. Meeting Stromboli

**Chapter 13.**

 **Meeting Stromboli**

After a long walk through town, Honest John, Gideon and Pinocchio arrived at a pair of caravans. Honest John knocked on the door and the door opened revealing a big, obese man with black balding hair. He had tan skin, his lower lip is pink while his upper lip is red. He wore a green shirt, dark green vest, brown pants and a big red belt around his belly.

When he saw the cat and the fox, he didn't look very happy.

"You," He said with a low threatening voice that frightened Pinocchio.

"Good morning, Stromboli. How are you doing?" asked Honest John with a joyful voice.

The man named Stromboli kept glaring at them.

"You two have-a some nerve to come-a back after what you did to a-me."

The Fox was a little nervous when he said that.

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you're still mad of that little joke we pulled with you?"

"Joke? What joke?" asked Pinocchio.

"Oh, I once tied strings on Gideon and passed him off as a puppet," said Honest John.

Stromboli heard the voice of the Puppet and looked at Pinocchio in confusion.

"What is this? Another trick to fool me?!"

"It's not, Stromboli. I swear," said Honest John while he sweated.

"Because of your last trick, the people laughed at me. It took me days to get back on top!" yelled Stromboli and mumbled something in a strange language that was known as 'Italian'.

"Really? We didn't know that would happen. It was just a bit of fun," said the Fox with the same nervous tone.

"I will hurt-a you badly for that!" said Stromboli as he grabbed the Fox and the Cat.

"Wait. Wait! And what if I say, we have the solution to make you rich?" said the Fox.

"I'm not falling for that again," said Stromboli.

"No. No. Honest," said Honest John while placing his hand on his chest, "And the answer lies with this boy."

The Fox pointed at Pinocchio. Stromboli looked at him.

"Who or what is he?" He asked.

"He, my good friend, is your new star," said Honest John.

"A boy?" asked Stromboli.

"He's not an boy. This is a real life puppet without strings," explained Honest John.

Stromboli looked close at Pinocchio. He didn't believe it at first because he didn't want to be tricked again. He gave Pinocchio a few knocks on the head.

"He really is-a made of wood," said Stromboli and waved his hands above his head, "No strings whatsoever."

"I promise you, Stromboli, it's no joke this time. You can earn lots of money with these three. Eh, Giddy," said the Fox said and the cat nodded.

Stromboli began to think deeply until...

"Very well then. Here's your money."

He took a small bag with money inside from his red belt and gave it to the Fox. But before John could grab it, Stromboli took it away and came close to his face.

"But if I find out your playing tricks with me again,...I'll search the entire town for you and that imbecile cat of yours too."

The Fox began to sweat and tipped his hat.

"Understood. You won't regret this."

Stromboli gave him the money and the Fox gladly took it.

"Well then, good day, Stromboli. And good luck, Pinocchio. And remember..."

Honest John said while he and his partner walked away and sang.

 _"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee_

 _An actor's life for me..."_

"Bye, Mr. Honest John," waved Pinocchio.

Then Pinocchio looked at the puppet master.

"So, my little Puppet. Ever been on stage before?" asked Stromboli with a gruff, but more friendlier voice.

"Uh-uh." Pinocchio shook his head.

"What is your names?" asked Stromboli.

"Pinocchio," said Pinocchio while tipping his hat.

"Come inside. I'm going to give a show tonight and I want it to be perfect," said Stromboli and opened the door so Pinocchio could walk inside the caravan. Stromboli went last and closed the door. From a corner, the Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and Jiminy saw everything.

"Did you see that?" asked Mandy.

"Yes, that Honest John sold Pinocchio to that puppet master for money," said Jiminy.

"We got to get Pinocchio away from that man," said Fangoid.

"But how? We can't just barge into that caravan, can we?" asked Abby.

"Then there's only one thing to do: We're watching the show tonight," said Yarnell with determined eyes.

Everybody looked at him confused.


	14. I've Got No Strings

**Chapter 14.**

 **I've Got No Strings**

Nighttime, an entire crowd of people arrived before Stromboli's caravans to watch the show. Stromboli began to announce while also mumbling in Italian.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to conclude the performance of this great show, Stromboli the Master Showman- That's a-me- and by special permission of the management- that's a-me too- is presenting to you something you will absolutely refuse to believe," said Stromboli.

Meanwhile, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were walking towards a lamp post and Jiminy, Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus and Linehalt climb it to get a better view while Summer, Robert, Muhammad, Mokey, Red and Gobo climbed onto Yarnell's back to get a better view too and Boober climbed onto Abby's head and Wembley climbed onto Donald's head.

Jiminy chased a few moths away while he searched for a perfect spot to see the show. The audience began to mumble among themselves.

Jiminy and Gobo both looked around.

"I've never known there were so many Silly Creatures here."

"Well, looks like a sell-out."

Then Stromboli spoke further getting the attention of the Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Introducing the only marionette who can sing and dance absolutely without the aids of strings."

Stromboli did a little funny dance first while speaking seriously.

"I hope so," mumbled Stromboli to himself before speaking to the audience again, "The one and only Pinocchio!"

The audience began to clap.

"I can't believe Pinocchio is going be on that stage," said Boober.

"Hmph! What a build-up," said Jiminy while disatisfied with what happened.

Stromboli grabbed a baton and the musicians started to play. The curtains of the theatre began to open and four puppets played trumpets. The decor began to disappear and so were the puppets. And there he was, Pinocchio on top of a pair of stairs. The audience began to clap.

"There they are!" said Rebecca.

Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles paid close attention while looking at Pinocchio. Pinocchio could not help but smile. He seemed to be attached to strings, but when he walked down the stairs and sang, the strings de-attached from him.

" _I got no strings to hold me dow-_ "

But suddenly, Pinocchio stumbled and began to fall down the stairs. Pinocchio's nose got stuck in a wooden plank of the floorboard. The audience began to laugh.

Boober wasn't pleased with the performance just like Jiminy.

"Go ahead, make a fool of yourself. Then maybe you'll listen to conscience."

Stromboli waved his hands in anger and made some funny noises. He slapped the wooden plank back on its place and began to talk Italian. He grabbed Pinocchio. But then Stromboli listened and looked at the laughing audience and placed Pinocchio back on stage.

He began to chuckle.

"Cute kid."

Then he spoke something Italian in a way to say that he should try again.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles saw what had happened.

"That wasn't very nice to grab Pinocchio like that," said Kevin and Talonflame nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, did you see the way he reacted?" asked Spatterix.

"There's something about that Stromboli that I don't like," said Yarnell.

The spotlight began to hit Pinocchio, and then he began to sing and dance from the start.

 _I got no strings to hold me down_  
 _To make me fret or make me frown_  
 _I had strings but now I'm free_  
 _There are no strings on me_

"Guys, I know what I'll do. I'm going to sneak backstage and grabbed Pinocchio," said Alexander.

"Okay, but be careful, Alexander," warned Yarnell.

"I will be, Yarn," said Alexander and he crept away. Alexander manged to get behind the caravans but before he could sneak into one of them, he turned and saw Stromboli standing behind him and he was giving Alexander a cold glare.

"You dare try to capture my creation?!" yelled Stromboli as he grabbed Alexander by his tail.

"No! I was just trying save him. He does not belong to you. He's too young. It'll destroy his life!" shouted Alexander.

"That puppet doesn't have a life," said Stromboli in an angry tone and then he began to swing Alexander round and round in the air very fast and Stromboli suddenly let go of Alexander's tail and Alexander was sent flying over the crowd and he landed back to where his friends were.

"Oh my gosh! Alexander are you Okay?" asked Ingram.

"Yes I'm fine," said Alexander as he rubbed his head with his paw.

"What happened?" asked Robert.

"Stromboli swung me by my tail and sent me flying," said Alexander and then he focused back on the show.

 _They got strings but you can see_

 _There are no strings on me_

With that, Pinocchio jumped in the air and span both his legs. The audience cheered and clapped at him.

"He's...not that bad to be honest," said Summer.

"He's pretty good," said Falconeer.

Pinocchio was imitating the audience by clapping his hands. But then, Pinocchio jumped a little in fright because the decor changed behind him. The decor had a meadow with a windmill and a cow. Suddenly, a marionette with actual strings came down in front of the children. The puppet represented a Dutch farmer girl with clogs. She began to sing.

 **DUTCH MARIONETTE:**

 _You have no strings_

 _Your arms is free_

 _To love me by the Zuider Zee_

 _Ja, ja, ja_

 _If you would woo_

 _I'd bust my strings for you_

Then the puppet disappeared, and instead four puppets with the same clothes appeared. They danced while the music kept playing. One of the puppets bumped into Pinocchio, making him bump into other puppets. Suddenly, the puppets disappeared and the decor changed once more. Another girl puppet appeared with a lovely red dress. It came close to Pinocchio. Pinocchio was a little confused. The puppet sang with a French accent.

 **FRENCH MARIONETTE:**  
 _You got no strings_  
 _Comme ci, comme ca_  
 _Your savoire faire is ooo-la-la_  
 _I've got strings but entre nous_  
 _I'd cut my strings for you_

The puppet disappeared and four puppets with the same design appeared once again. They danced while sometimes raising one of their legs. Pinocchio couldn't help but watch.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles saw this too. Abigail and the Female Pyroar covered Alexander and the Male Pyroar's eyes for a moment, Abby did the same thing with Donald and Tabatha did the same thing with Kevin too.

Jiminy took a peek at the show and suddenly, he put some glasses on his face while smiling.

The puppets danced for a few seconds and then they disappeared. Once again, the decor changed and a puppet with a white papakha hat and a purple dress appeared singing with a Russian accent.

 **RUSSIAN MARRIONETTE:**  
 _Down where the Volga flows_  
 _There's a Russian rendezvous_  
 _Where me and Ivan go_  
 _But I'd rather go with you_  
 _Hey!_

The puppet disappeared and suddenly four male puppets with papakha hats appeared. They danced in the style of their country while yelling 'hey'. One of those puppets hit his head with his legs. Pinocchio tried to imitate their dance. At a sudden moment, Pinocchio's foot hit his hindquarters. It made a funny knocking sound. So he tried to dance again while he kept hitting his hindquarters, it looks like he's having fun. Pinocchio then saw the puppets spinning around wildly. Then Pinocchio spun his body around while his head remained in place. Pinocchio went towards the puppets. he couldn't stop himself.

"Hey!" said Pinocchio.

Pinocchio bumped against the puppets and suddenly he got trapped, but not without finishing the song.

 _There are no strings on me_

The audience laughed and suddenly the puppets disappeared, freeing Pinocchio while he fell on the floorboard. A papakha hat fell on Pinocchio while his nose was once again stuck in the same wooden plank. While he stood up, the wooden plank broke making it look like Pinocchio had a beard. All of a sudden, the audience cheered and threw lots of golden coins on the stage. Pinocchio just stood there.

The Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and Jiminy, however, were upset because they saw how much Pinocchio was of a success.

"Wow," said James, Harpus and Luxray.

"They like him," said Jiminy .

"He's a success," said Boober.

"Gosh, maybe we were wrong," said the Male Pyroar.

Stromboli appeared on the stage and gave a few bows and of his own while holding two puppets in his arm. He even gave Pinocchio a pat on the head. Stromboli even blew a few kisses at the audience while they kept cheering. The Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and Jiminy weren't sure what to think right now.

"Come on Guys. Let's go," said Yarnell.

"But...what about Pinocchio?" asked Mokey.

"Pinocchio probably doesn't need us anymore, Mokey. What does an actor want with a conscience anyway?" said Jiminy as he, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles walked away from the cheering crowd and the two carvans.


	15. Sinister Stromboli

**Chapter 15.**

 **Sinister Stromboli**

 **Springfield , 1PM in Daytime:**

Meanwhile back in Springfield, Sideshow Mel was sitting alone at his house, next to his Christmas Tree, ever since his wife Barbara Van Horne had left him, it had just been him, Summer, her mother Diamond Armadillo and Falconeer. But for now it was just him alone since Summer and Falconeer had both gone on their Disney Adventure and Diamond had gone to an Animal Bridge Party.

 _"I won't Dress up like a girl! You can't make me. You can't …"_

Mel smiled in amusement at this and said to himself:

"Gilligan is so funny, I wish Summer and Falconeer were still here to see this."

And then he thought of something.

" _I wonder how they are doing on their Disney Adventure_."

* * *

 **Prankster's Paradise:**

 **Two Hours after the Show:**

The rain was everywhere, but it wasn't a problem for those who live in the caravan. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of celebration and song.

" _I got-a no strings, but I got-a the brain_  
 _I buy a new suit and I swing-a the chain_  
 _I eat-a the best and I drink-a champagne_  
 _I got-a no strings on me_ "

Inside the caravan, Pinocchio was sitting on the table. Stromboli was grabbing food with his large knife while singing his heart out. He also moved a few coins on the other side of the table.

Stromboli began to laugh joyfully.

"Bravo, Pinocchio!"

"They like me," said Pinocchio.

Stromboli put the tip of the knife with the food on it in his mouth, eating it. Then he placed a few more coins to the same side of the table.

"Hmm, two hundred. You are sensational," He complimented while he grabbed an olive with his knife.

"You mean, I'm good?" asked Pinocchio.

"Ahh, three hundred," said Stromboli while placing once again a few coins to the same side of the table, "You are colossal!"

Stromboli dangerously cut off a big piece of bread on which Pinocchio sat.

Stromboli bit off a huge piece of an onion before he spoke.

"I will _push_ you all in the public's eye."

And he literally pushed them. Then he grabbed Pinocchio close to his face before letting him drop on the table.

"Your face, she will be on everybody's tongue."

A few tears fell from Pinocchio's eye, probably from the smell of the onion.

"Will she?"

"Ye-"

But before Stromboli could finish his word, he saw something he didn't like. A metal washer. He grabbed it and looked at it closely.

"Uh, huh? What's this?"

He bit on the washer making it bend. Then he slapped against his head and cursed loudly in his own language. Pinocchio was confused at this moment. But suddenly, Stromboli stopped his cursing, his eyes opened wide in realisation.

He sighed calmly, grabbed Pinocchio's hand and gave him the metal washer.

"Ahhh! For you, my little Pinocchio."

"For me? Gee, thanks! I'll run right home and tell my father," said Pinocchio with a smile.

Stromboli was drinking a bottle of wine. But when he heard what Pinocchio said, he violently spit the wine out of his mouth.

"Home?" he asked in confusion and then he began to laugh, "Oh, sure. Going home to your father. Oh, that is very comical!"

"I'll be back in the morning," said Pinocchio who tipped his hat.

But then Stromboli shook his head and grabbed Pinocchio.

"Be back in the morning."

He slapped his head again and cursed once again in Italian.

"Going home."

And then Stromboli started to laugh. Pinocchio got mixed in the laughter.

Stromboli walked through a few marionettes towards a big bird cage. He petted Pinocchio on his back while he kept laughing. But suddenly, his laughter stopped. He quickly opened the cage and threw Pinocchio inside it and closed it with a lock.

"There, this will be your home, where I can find you always," said Stromboli who finally revealed his true colors. Cold, malicious and only obsessed with one thing: earning lots of money.

Pinocchio was totally surprised and shocked.

"No, no, no!" yelled Pinocchio.

"Yes, yes, yes!" yelled back Stromboli and pounded against his chest, "To me...you are belonging."

Pinocchio couldn't believe it. He was now his slave.

"We will tour the world. Paris. London. Monte Carlo. 'Constantinoplee!'" said Stromboli while doing a funny dance with his big behind.

"No, no!" yelled Pinocchio.

"Yes!" yelled back Stromboli and slammed his hand on the table, "We start tonight!"

Then he looked at all the coins with a big smile.

"Hmm," he said while putting all the coins in a bag and mumbling something.

"You will make lots of money...for me!" he said while showing the bag with gold and quickly putting it in his red belt.

Pinocchio shook his head.

"And when you are growing too old,..."

Stromboli grabbed an axe, licked on his thumb and rubbed it on the sharp edge of the axe.

"...you, my little puppet, will make good...FIREWOOD!" He yelled and threw the axe on an old and useless puppet that lied in a box with logs for firewood. Stromboli laughed loudly, scaring Pinocchio.

Pinocchio was panicking at this moment and pulled hard at the cage.

"Let me outta here! Please, let me out! I gotta get out! You can't keep me!" yelled Pinocchio.

Stromboli, who was walking away, had enough. He turned around and used his weight to shake the entire caravan and make Pinocchio fall on hid back.

"QUIET! SHUT-A UP...before I knock-a you silly!" yelled Stromboli with a glare.

And then his glare changed to a smile.

"Good night." He said and blew him a kiss, "My little wooden gold mine."

And then he laughed very evilly and closed the door very hard behind him. It made the candle blow out, leaving Pinocchio in a dark room.

"No! No, wait! Let me out! I'll tell my father!" said Pinocchio while pulling hard on the cage.

While he was busy trying to get out, he heard Stromboli who was yelling at his horse. They were gonna leave town.

"Giddyap! Get along there," said Stromboli.

The caravan began to move, and Pinocchio was swinging side to side in the cage. He looked outside the window and watched the ominous swinging of the marionettes.

"Jiminy! Oh, Jiminy! Yarnell! Gobo! Alexander! Ingram!" yelled Pinocchio and he blew a perfect whistle.

"Jiminy! Oh, Yarnell, where are you?" Pinocchio yelled again and whistled again.

"Jiminy Cricket!" Pinocchio yelled one last time.

But suddenly, a loud thunderclap could be heard, making Pinocchio scared. He realized that there will be no one who would come to his rescue. This is who Stromboli really was: a heartless puppet master who burns his puppets when they become too old to perform. Pinocchio began to sob and cry in fear and guilt while the loud thunder rumbled again and again.

* * *

The rain was getting worse and the thunder kept rumbling. Stromboli's caravan was already driving through town. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were just standing in the rain and watch the caravan while the rain landed on their bodies and Jiminy also watched while holding his umbrella.

"I can't believe it. he left us. Without even saying goodbye," said James sadly.

"Hey forgot about us," said Harpus with the same reaction.

"We shouldn't have slept longer. We should've been there, watching over him," said Muhammad.

"Well, there he goes. Sitting in the lap of luxury, the world at his feet," said Jiminy, "Oh, well, I can always say I knew him when."

"I don't think that would be very helpful," said Wembley.

Yarnel just sighed sadly.

"Let's go, guys. Let's just go out of his life quietly."

They were about to leave, but took one last look at the caravan. And then they walked further.

"We could wish him luck though," suggested Boober.

Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck all thought about that.

"You know, we should do that," said Yarnell.

"That's what friends do," said Skyros.

"Sure! Why not?" said Jiminy.

The Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and Jiminy turned and ran towards the carvan. It just took a few steps to get to the door. Mandy opened the door and the Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and Jiminy walked inside and looked around.


	16. Sad Reunion

**Chapter 16.**

 **Sad Reunion**

"Pinocchio," called Jiminy, "Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio. It's us, your best friends, remember?" said Wembley.

"Jiminy! Guys! Gee, I'm glad to see all of ya!" said Pinocchio with tears of joy. He was sitting on the swing.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles saw them, but their eyes reacted in shock.

"What the heck?!" cried Donald.

"Pinocchio! What happened?" asked Jiminy while he jumped towards the cage.

"What did he do to you?" asked Boober.

"Oh, he was mad. He said he was gonna push my face in everybody's eye," said Pinocchio.

"Yeah?" asked Jiminy.

"A-A-And just 'cause I'm a gold brick, he-he's gonna chop me into firewood!" explained Pinocchio.

"Oh my goodness," said Elfin.

"Is that so?" asked Jiminy.

Pinocchio nodded.

"Why that filthy, stinkin'..." said Alexander angrily.

"Uh, I never knew that someone like that Stromboli could be that cruel," said Ingram.

"What do we do?" asked Pinocchio.

"Now, don't you worry, son," said Jiminy said as he hopped towards the lock, "I'll have you out of here in no time at all."

He began to struggle to crawl inside the keyhole.

"Why, this is- eh, just as easy as... rollin' off a-"

And suddenly, he fell inside it.

Pinocchio, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were waiting while they heard metallic clinging sounds from the lock.

"How's it going in there?" asked Boober.

Suddenly, Jiminy got out of the keyhole, took off his coat and hat and hung them on a bolt somewhere on the lock.

"Kind of rusty," he said while going back inside to open the lock.

More metallic sounds were heard while everyAnimal, Bakugan, Pokemon and Fraggle listened.

"Needs a little oil!" said Jiminy, but then he heard the same sentence echoing.

"That's what I said." Jiminy said to the Fanfiction Reader and then he continued to try and open the mechanism with his umbrella.

Pinocchio looked inside the lock while Jiminy struggled. But suddenly, Jiminy shot out of the keyhole with a scream. Pinocchio, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles watched as he was hanging on the cage while being stuck on a spring.

He chuckled a little and said:

"Must be one of the old models."

"You mean, you can't open it?" asked Pinocchio.

"Yeah. Looks pretty hopeless," said Jiminy while Pinocchio helped him with his hat and coat.

"It'll take a miracle to get you out of here," said Boober.

"Gee," said Pinocchio.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the Rain, Geppetto was walking up the streets, looking for Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio!" he called.

Thunder crashed.

"Pinocchio!" he called again.

Geppetto walked further on until there came the sound of hooves clopping and he got out of the way as Stromboli's horse came walking by pulling the two caravans and Stromboli shouted at it in Italian.

"Pinocchio!" called Geppetto and suddenly, a loud thunder clap could be heard.

Geppetto sadly shook his head as he continued on to look for Pinocchio.

* * *

Back inside Stromboli's carvan, Pinocchio sat sadly on the swing with Jiminy sitting on his wooden knee and Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Robert, Mandy, Jade, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel, Luxray, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red sat sadly on the floor underneath the cage and Skyros, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius and Harpus sitting on Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Muhammad, James, Mandy and Jade's heads while Falconeer sat on Summer's back and Linehalt sat on Robert's shoulder.

Pinocchio was already shedding a few tears in guilt.

"A fine conscience I turned out to be," said Jiminy.

"And some best friends we turned out to be," said Muhammad with the same guilt like Jiminy's.

"I should've listened to all of you. Especially to you, Jiminy,"said Pinocchio while crying.

"No, it was our fault. We shouldn't have kept sleeping," said Horridian.

"And we definitely shouldn't have walked out on you," said Jade and Flareon nodded in agreement.

"Guess I'll never see my father again," said Pinocchio.

"Oh, buck up, son. It could be worse. Be cheerful, like me," said Jiminy who was trying not to cry.

One of Pinocchio's tears accidentally fell on Jiminy. Jiminy looked up and comforted Pinocchio.

"Aw, take it easy, son," he said and pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his pants. He held it against Pinocchio's nose, "Come on, blow."

Pinocchio blew in the handkerchief and gave a little smile.

"Atta boy," said Jiminy and blew his nose on the handkerchief and then he looked at the window, "Oh well. It stopped raining anyway."

But suddenly, a familiar blue light came towards Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Hey, isn't that-?" asked James.

"It's that star again! Uh, the lady, the-Ooh!" said Jiminy.

Pinocchio accidentally fell from the swing while Jiminy jumped.

"The Blue Fairy," said Summer.

"What'll she say? What'll I tell her?" asked Pinocchio.

"You might tell her the truth," said Jiminy who was hiding in a cup with birdseed.

Pinocchio turned around, bent over and tried to hide his face with his hands. Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus and Linehalt folded up into their closed ball forms. Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Red and Scraggy hid underneath Abby, Buizel hid underneath Rebecca and Robert hid underneath Yarnell while Summer curled up into her shell and Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Mandy, Jade, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon and Luxray prepared themselves for the arrival of the fairy.

It didn't take long, and the fairy and all her radiance appeared inside the caravan. Pinocchio slowly opened his eyes to look.

"Why, Pinocchio," said the Fairy. "Uh, eh, hello!" said Pinocchio. He tipped his hat while he still looked upside down.

"Sir Jiminy!" said the Fairy in wonder.

Jiminy, who was doing the ostrich manoeuvre, revealed his head and took off his hat. While he took his hat off, a lot of birdseed came out of it.

"Well! Uh, this is a- a pleasant surprise. Ha-ha," He chuckled nervously.

"Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Robert, James, Mandy, Jade!" said the Fairy.

"Hello, Miss Fairy," said Rebecca nervously.

"Skyros, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus, Falconeer, Linehalt!" said the Fairy and the 14 Bakugan unfolded from their Ball forms.

"Good to see you again, Miss Fairy," said Lumagrowl nervously.

"Talonflame, Liepard, Pyroars, Scraggy, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel, Luxray!" said the Fairy.

The 10 Pokemon smiled nervously at the Fairy.

"Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Red!" said the Fairy.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Fairy," said Gobo nervously.

"Pinocchio, why didn't you go to school?" asked the Fairy with a serious tone.

"School? Well, I um-" said Pinocchio nervously and he looked at Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"It's okay. Tell her," said Abigail.

"Go ahead," said Jiminy.


	17. Lessons In Lies

**Chapter 17.**

 **Lessons In Lies**

"I was going to school 'til I met somebody," said Pinocchio honestly.

"Met somebody?" asked the Fairy.

Jiminy and Boober both happily nodded when Pinocchio was telling the truth but then it changed when Pinocchio said the next thing.

"Yeah. Uh, two big monsters with big green eyes!"

When Pinocchio lied, the craziest thing happened: his nose began to grow. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles saw that and their eyes went wide, even Pinocchio was surprised.

"How did that happen?" asked Gobo.

"I think it was because of what Pinocchio said," said Mandy.

Pinocchio touched his nose.

"Why, I- I-"

But Pinocchio couldn't finish his sentence.

"Monsters? Weren't you afraid?" asked the Fairy.

"No, ma'am. But they tied me in a big sack," lied Pinocchio again and his nose grew bigger. A few leaves were growing on the tip.

"You don't say! And where were Sir Jiminy, the Animals, their Bakugan and their Pokemon and the Fraggles?" asked the Fairy.

"Eh, huh? Oh, Jiminy? the Animals, their Bakugan and their Pokemon and the Fraggles?" asked Pinocchio.

Jiminy jumped in front of him.

"Hey, psst! Leave us outta this," He said.

"They put him in a little sack. And the others were tied against a tree," lied Pinocchio once more, and his nose grew again. Jiminy landed on his nose.

"No!" said the Fairy.

"Yeah!" lied Pinocchio. And flowers began to appear on his nose.

Boober almost became sick. He held his hand to his mouth.

"How did you escape?" asked the Fairy.

"I didn't. They chopped me into firewood," lied Pinocchio.

Pinocchio's nose became longer. At the tip, a bird's nest appeared with two baby birds that came out of their eggs. Jiminy, who was in the nest, didn't know what to say.

"Talonflame (Now you've done it)," said Talonflame.

"Oh! Oh, look! My nose!" said Pinocchio, "What's happened?"

"Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Pinocchio," said the Fairy.

"Perhaps?!" said Boober and Jiminy in unison.

"Oh, but I have, every single word," lied Pinocchio again.

"DON'T!" shouted the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

But the nose kept growing, and the green leaves turned red and brown. The birds flew away.

"Fairy. We are also to blame. He went on his own to school while the rest of us overslept," said Abby and Dryoid, Scraggy, Donald, Sabator and Mudkip nodded in agreement.

"I can forgive you for that, Abby. Everybody makes mistakes," said the Fairy.

"Oh, please help me! I'm awful sorry," begged Pinocchio.

"You see, Pinocchio, a lie keeps growing and growing until it's as plain as the nose on your face," explained the Blue Fairy.

"She's right, Pinoke," said Jiminy who was walking on Pinocchio's nose, "You better come clean."

"I'll never lie again. Honest, I won't," said Pinocchio truthfully.

Jiminy ran back inside the nest, meeting eye to eye with the Fairy.

"Please, Your Honor- Uh, uh, I mean, Miss Fairy. Give him another chance, for my sake. Will ya, huh?" He pleaded with adorableness.

"I'll forgive all of you this once. But remember, a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood," said the Fairy.

"We'll be good, won't we?" said Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles in unison.

"Very well. But this is the last time I can help you," said the Fairy and with one flick of her wand, and a smile, Pinocchio's nose turned back to normal while she disappeared.

"Gee, look, guys, my nose!" said Pinocchio happily.

"Hey, we're free!" Jiminy said when he saw that the door of the cage was unlocked, "Come on, everybody!"

Outside, Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were leaving the caravan in complete silence while Stromboli was singing without knowing what was going on.

" _I buy a new suit and I swing-a the cane_  
 _I eat-a the fish and I drink-a champagne_  
 _I got no strings on me_ "

They all went behind a rock while watching the caravan leave.

"That problem is solved," said Red.

"Toodle-ooo, Stromboli," said Jiminy.

"Goodbye, Mr. Strombo-!" said Pinocchio very loud.

"Shh!" hushed Jiminy, "Quiet! Let's get outta here before something else happens."

"Alright, guys. Let's go back to Geppetto," said Yarnell.

So Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles went running on their way back to town. They were in luck. It wasn't that far, they could already see it.


	18. An Evil Scheme

**Chapter 18.**

 **An Evil Scheme**

It was dark in town. Only a few people walked outside, but it won't be long before they also returned to their homes. When they did, everything was awfully quiet. At the Red Lobster Inn, Honest John and Gideon were hanging out with a mysterious Coachman. They were conversing about various things while drinking beer and smoking cigars. Honest John told him about the moment when he sold a live puppet to the brutal puppet master, Stromboli.

Of course, Honest John had no trouble to sing a little while somebody played the piano. A song we are all too familiar with.

" _Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee_  
 _An actor's life for me_  
 _A high silk hat and a silver cane_  
 _A watch of gold with a diamond chain_

 _Hi-Diddle-Dee-Day_  
 _An actor's life is gay_  
 _It's great to be a celebrity_  
 _An actor's life for me_ "

After the song, Honest John laughed.

"And the dummy and the mules both fell for it..." laughed Honest John, "Hook, line and sinker!"

While he kept laughing, Gideon blew another cloud of smoke that looked like a donut. The cat grabbed it, dipped it in his cup with beer and bit off a piece like a real donut. Then he hiccuped while the smoke in his hand disappeared. The Coachman listened too while he smoked his pipe.

"And he still think we're his friends," The fox laughed again, "And did Stromboli pay...plenty!" He said while showing the small bag with gold he got from Stromboli. He kept laughing while the Coachman looked at his pipe and then smiled.

"That shows you how low Honest John will stoop, eh, Giddy?" said Honest John with pride while he asked the cat.

Gideon was drinking his beer. When he heard his name, he nodded. Suddenly, he accidentally blew in his cup and got beer all over him, the Coachman raised an eyebrow by that.

"Well, uh, Coachman," said Honest John while sucking on his cigar and blowing a cloud of smoke.

"What is your proposition?" He asked with interest.

"Well,..." said the Coachman said and smoked on his pipe first before speaking further. He went into his coat to grab something.

"How would you blokes like to make some real money?"

And from his coat appeared a big sack with gold.

Honest john couldn't keep his eyes from the coins in the sack.

"Well! And who do we have to, eh-" He asked while placing his finger against his throat while making a sound to cut someone's throat.

"No, no! Nothing like that. You see-"

But before the Coachman could speak further, he looked behind him.

Honest John looked behind and around him too, to make sure no one else was eavesdropping.

And with no trouble, the Coachman whispered.

"I'm collecting stupid little boys." He said with a smile.

"Stupid little boys?" asked Honest John.

"You know, the disobedient ones what play hookey from school," explained the Coachman.

"Oh!" said Honest John in understanding.

"Well, you see..." said the Coachman sand whispered something into John's ear.

"Yes. Oh!" said Honest John.

Gideon was eager to listen. So he came close to Honest John's ear. Gideon looked inside John's ear and put a finger inside in an attempt to hear better. He placed his ear against John's ear again while he placed a finger in his other ear. It looks like he could hear better. He nodded in satisfaction.

The Coachman stopped whispering and spoke normally again.

"And I takes 'em to Pleasure Island!"

"Ah, Pleasure Island." said the fox while nodding until his eyes opened in realisation. He accidentally pushed against Gideon.

"Pleasure Island?! But the law, suppose they..." He said in fear.

"No, no. There is no risk," said the Coachman and slowly smiled, "They never come back...as BOYS!"

With that last word, the Coachman gave Honest John and Gideon the most evil and scariest grin they've ever seen. His face becoming completely red, his green eyes big and eerie, some of his white hair almost looked like horns, and worst of all, his smile that was very big and scary.

Gideon and Honest John held on to each other. Honest John began to sweat in fear and suddenly, the Coachman grabbed them closer.

"Now, I've got a coach load leaving at midnight. We'll meet at the crossroads, and no double-crossing!" said the Coachman.

"No, sir," said Honest John who was still scared.

"Scout around, and any good prospects you find, bring 'em to me," said The Coachman further.

"Yes, Chief," said Honest John.

"I'll pay you well. All of you. I got plenty of gold," said the Coachman.

"Yes, yes," said Honest John.


	19. Turn On The Old Music Box

**Chapter 19.**

 **Turn On The Old Music Box**

After minutes of walking, Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles have reached the village, and are now running through the streets.

"Now, I hope you learned your lesson," said Boober.

"I did, Boober," said Pinocchio, "Nothing can stop me now. I'll make good this time."

"You'd better," said Boober.

"I will. I'm going to school," said Pinocchio.

"That's the stuff, Pinoke," said Jiminy while gliding with his umbrella.

"I'd rather be smart than be an actor," said Pinocchio.

"Now you're talkin'! Come on, slowpokes, I'll race you home," said Jiminy.

"On it!" said Alexander, Abigail, Ingram, Lumagrowl and the Pyroars with big smiles.

And then they all began to run. Jiminy, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, James, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Spatterix, Elfin, Harpus, Pyroars, Talonflame, Liepard, Luxray, Boober and Wembley were at the front, Gobo, Mokey, Red, Muhammad, Robert, Horridian, Linehalt, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon went after them, followed by Yarnell, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Summer, Abby, Donald, Rebecca, Falconeer, Dryoid, Sabator, Warius, Scraggy, Mudkip and Buizel. Pinocchio was far behind, trying to keep up. Suddenly, a cane grabbed Pinocchio's pants. Pinocchio kept running without getting closer to home.

"Well, well, Pinocchio. What's your rush?" said a familiar voice.

"I gotta beat Jiminy and the others home. Oh, hello," said Pinocchio once he saw who it was.

It was none other than Honest John.

"Well, how is the great actor?" said Honest John and decided to move his feet too, making it look like he was running.

"I don't wanna be an actor," said Pinocchio, "Stromboli was terrible."

"He was?" The sly fox acted, like he didn't know anything about their situation.

The one who was holding the cane, was the dimwitted cat Gideon, checking his nails while doing it.

"Yeah, he locked me in a bird cage," said Pinocchio.

"He did?" John acted innocently.

"Uh-huh, but I learned my lesson," said Pinocchio, "I'm going-"

"Oh, you poor, poor boy. You must be a nervous wrecks," said Honest John. But then his eyes went wide and stopped Pinocchio from running, "That's it, you are a nervous wreck! We must diagnose this case at once. Quick, Doctor, your notebook."

Gideon grabbed a notebook and a pencil. He licked on the pencil to make it write better. He was ready to write anything Honest John says.

"Bless my soul," said Honest John checking Pinocchio's wrist and he looked at his pocket watch, "Hmmm, mm-hmm. My, my. Just as I thought. A slight touch of monetary complications with bucolic semi-lunar contraptions of the flying trapezes."

When the cat heard that, he immediately started to write. John placed his glasses against Pinocchio's tongue while looking inside his mouth.

"Mm-hmm. Say 'hippopotamus,'" said Honest John.

"Hi-ho-hotamus," said Pinocchio. The glasses against his tongue made it difficult for him to articulate.

"I knew it! Compound transmission of the pandemonium with percussion and spasmodic frantic disintegration," said Honest John, trying to act like a real doctor.

The cat kept writing. Then he began to write in the air, ending it with a dot.

"Close your eyes," Honest John asked Pinocchio and did what he said, "What do you see?"

"Nothing," said Pinocchio.

Then Honest John placed a handkerchief with red spots in front of their faces.

"Open them. Now what do you see?"

Pinocchio opened his eyes and looked at the handkerchief.

"Spots," said Pinocchio.

"Aha!" said Honest John, "Now that heart."

Honest John lifted Pinocchio's shirt and listened to his heart...if he has one. Some kind of knocking sound could be heard.


	20. Allergic

**Chapter 20.**

 **Allergic**

"Ooh, my goodness."

The sounds were caused by his cane which he used to knock against a window door, a bottle and a watering can. It was almost like he made a little music.

"A palpitating syncopation of the killer diller with the wicky wacky stomping of the floy joy," said Honest John.

The cat began to dance in a silly way until he got knocked on the head by Honest John's cane. John grabbed the notebook.

"Quick, Doctor, that report," said Honest John. He watched the notebook, which contained nothing but doodles made by a child. In this case, a cat, "Ooh, this makes it perfectly clear! My boy, you are allergic."

"Allergic?" asked Pinocchio, who looked like he really was sick.

"Yes. And there is only one cure: a vacation on Pleasure Island!" said Honest John, who secretly winked at his partner. The cat almost giggled.

"Pleasure Island?" asked Pinocchio.

"Yes, that happy land of carefree boys where every day is a holiday!" said Honest John. He danced around Pinocchio in a joyful way while Gideon used his cane like a flute.

"But I can't go. I-" said Pinocchio.

Honest John turned them back around while Gideon prepared his mallet behind his back.

"Why, of course you can go. I'm giving you my ticket," said Honest John.

And with one flick of his hand, an 'ace of spades' card appeared and gave it to Pinocchio.

"Here," said Honest John.

"Thanks! But I'm-" said Pinocchio, but couldn't finish his sentence because of the fox.

"Oh, tut-tut-tut-tut, I insist. Your health comes first. Come, the coach departs at midnight," said Honest John.

He and Gideon grabbed Pinocchio by his arms and he was between the two con men. And suddenly, Honest John started to sing again and went on their way.

" _Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee_  
 _It's Pleasure Isle for me_  
 _Where every day is a holiday_  
 _And kids have nothing to do but play_ "

While he kept singing, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were looking for Pinocchio.

"Pinoke!" called Jiminy, "Oh, Pinoke?"

"Where is he now?" asked Boober.

"He didn't lose the way, did he?" asked Spatterix.

"Now where do you suppose he- Huh?" said Jiminy as he saw what happened. Honest John and Gideon returned and once again took Pinocchio with them.

"What is it, Jiminy?" asked Yarnell asked and saw the same thing, "Oh, no. Not again!

"What's going on?" asked Gobo with the rest joining him.

"It's that fox and that cat again. They took Pinocchio again," said Yarnell, "Come on after them."

And with that, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles ran off after Honest John, Gideon and Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio! Hey! Come back!" called Jiminy.


	21. Confronting Honest John & Gideon

**Chapter 21.**

 **Confronting Honest John & Gideon**

Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles ran as fast as they could. But by the time they reached Pinocchio, it was too late.

"Everyone here," said Yarnell and they all hid behind a wall.

They looked from behind the wall and saw Honest John and Gideon with Pinocchio. They were all standing in front of a coach that was loaded with children. Honest John and Gideon were talking to a strange man in a red coat.

"Now what are those two vandles up to this time?" asked Boober.

"Who is that guy?" asked Rebecca.

"I don't know," said Yarnell.

"Nor me," said Skyros.

"Me neither," said Sawsbuck.

Pinocchio went on the coach. The Coachman gave Honest John and Gideon two big bags each.

"I'm going on that coach and see if I can try to talk to Pinocchio," said Jiminy.

"What? Jiminy, we're staying together," said Boober.

"Wait, Boober. Let him go," said the Female Pyroar.

Jiminy hopped towards the coach without anyone else seeing him.

"Try to find a way to reach me, I'll meet you there!" He yelled.

With just a few hops, he went in the coach.

The Coachman saluted Honest John and Gideon went on the coach. He sat next to Pinocchio, who was sitting next to a boy. This boy had red hair and buckteeth. His outfit consisted of a formal brown jacket and yellow vest with a green ascot over his white shirt, complemented by olive green pants with suspenders and a pair of brown shoes. He also wore a bowler hat with a single feather in it.

The coach was pulled by donkeys, so the Coachman gave one crack of his whip and the coach departed the village. The children began to yell and cheer with fun.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles couldn't help but watch as the children disappeared once more.

"They're leaving," said James.

"And we don't even know where they're going," said Harpus.

"We'll never get him back," said Luxray.

Kevin, however, had an idea come to his mind and he turned to look at Talonflame, who was perched on his back.

"Talonflame, fly after that coach, try to catch up with Pinocchio and Jiminy and meet us at wherever the coach is going to," Kevin said to Talonflame.

Talonflame nodded in understanding, spreaded his wings and flew off after the coach.

"Why did you tell him to do that?" Alexander asked Kevin.

"I have a plan," said Kevin, giving Alexander a wink.

"But what sort of a plan?" asked Spatterix.

"You'll see," said Kevin and then he began to discuss the plan.

Meanwhile Honest John and Gideon were enjoying their reward.

"Hahaha! Can you believe it, Giddy? We're rich! Too bad for those kids. Oh well, who needs them anyway," said Honest John.

Gideon nodded.

"Haha!" laughed Honest John again, "I can't believe that dummy fell for it again. Let's go home and enjoy our fortune."

But suddenly, a tall, dark shadow loomed over Honest John and Gideon and a large webbed hand grabbed both Honest John and Gideon and the Fox and the Cat found themselves be glared in the face by a huge blue face with a frog head on top. This was Elfin in Bakugan Form, Honest John and Gideon both shivered in fear at sight of Elfin.

"Where is he?" said Elfin with a threatening voice.

"Where is who?" asked Honest John.

"You know what I'm talking about. Where is that coach going?" asked Elfin with a snarl.

"You mean the one with Pinocchio in?" asked Honest John.

"Quiet! You're not worthy to speak his name!" said Elfin, "You think can get away with it by tricking innocent children and people just for money? Tell me where that coach is going NOW!"

"Okay. They're going to Pleasure Island," answered Honest John.

"What is that?" asked Elfin.

"It's an island on the ocean. The Coachman gathers stupid little boys in his coach and brings them there, so they can have the time of their lives," said Honest John.

"Stupid little boys?" asked Elfin.

"Boys that are bullies. Who disobey their parents and who aren't interested in school."

Elfin began to think about everything that Honest John said.

"Which way is this 'Pleasure Island'?" asked Elfin.

"I can't tell," said Honest John.

Elfin glanced coldly at him. Honest John knew that he was defeated and didn't resist any further.

"To the right," said Honest John.

"Thanks, that's all the information I needed. Now it's time I got rid of both of you for good," said Elfin with an evil smile.

Honest John and Gideon both gulped when Elfin said that. Elfin began to swing Honest John and Gideon round and round in the air very fast and Elfin suddenly let go of Honest John and Gideon and they were sent flying into the sky, screaming for their lives until they disappeared into the distance, never to be seen again.

Elfin rubbed her hands in anticipation, then she turned back into her ball form and went back to the wall where her 41 friends were still hiding.

"Great job, Elfin," said Yarnell, "Now what information did you get from those two vandles?"

"The fox said that the coach that Pinocchio is in is going to Pleasure Island," said Elfin.

"Pleasure Island?" asked Wembley in confusion.

"A place where Boys, that are bullies, who disobey their parents and who aren't interested in school, go so they can have the time of their lives," said Elfin.

"But which way do we go to get there?" asked Mokey.

"The fox said that Pleasure Island is to the right," said Elfin.

Now with all that information, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles now were leaving town to save Pinocchio.

"Don't worry, Pinoke! We're coming for you!" shouted Red.


	22. Coach To Pleasure Island

**Chapter 22.**

 **Coach To Pleasure Island**

Meanwhile, the Coachman's coach was going very fast. The children, who couldn't wait to have the fun they longed for, cheered very loud while the Coachman kept whipping the donkeys.

"Giddyap!" said the Coachman.

Pinocchio looked very excited too. The boy with buck teeth used a slingshot to hit the donkeys with rocks. And Jiminy, was hanging with his umbrella on a lantern somewhere below the coach.

Jiminy coughed from the dust and looked at the FanFiction Reader.

"Well, here we go again."

"My name's Lampwick." The boy introduced himself while spitting into another direction, before facing Pinocchio again, "What's yours?"

"Pinocchio," introduced Pinocchio while tipping his hat.

Lampwick shot another rock at the donkeys before talking again.

"Ever been to Pleasure Island?"

"Uh-uh. But Mr. Honest John gave us-"" said Pinocchio while showing the card Honest John gave to him.

"Me neither," interrupted Lampwick, "But they say it's a swell joint. No school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart, and nobody says a word."

The Coachman looked at Lampwick, and couldn't help but smile deviously while whipping the donkeys again.

"Honest John gave me-" said Pinocchio.

But Lampwick interrupted again.

"Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink. And it's all free!"

"Honest John-" said Pinocchio before being interrupted once more.

"Boy, that's the place. I can hardly wait!" said Lampwick as he nudged against Pinocchio, and shot another rock at the donkeys with his slingshot.

The coach was getting closer to their location while the Coachman kept whipping. They went over a bridge into a cave, and arrived at a pier where a big boat with more boys was waiting to depart. The coach stopped and everyone was ready to get on the boat.

* * *

In the meantime, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were running as fast as they can.

"There it is!" said Abigail who saw the coach going into a cave.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles ran towards the cave, went inside it, and reached the pier. But when they got there, the boat already left the pier. It was too late...

"They're already on the ocean," said Summer, "We're too late."

"No we are not, Summer," said Ingram.

She then floated off Alexander's head and transformed into a bird-type monster with six wings, a hard-plated steel chest and sharp, clawed feet.

"Alright, guys. Let's go save Pinocchio," said Ingram as she held out her left hand.

The 41 members of the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles stepped onto the parm of Ingram's hand and Ingram flew towards the boat. She got closer to the boat that was surrounded by seagulls. Ingram flew further and further away from the village until she reached an island. There was an opening and the big boat went inside.

Since Ingram was a large Bakugan, she could not follow the boat inside but she could poke her forefinger in through the opening easily. After a few moments, the boat reached its destination. They arrived at a large gate with a drawbridge. The bridge went down and the gate opened. A bright light shone from the gates and fireworks could be seen.

The children cheered with joy. They, immediately, stepped from the boat and ran towards the gate. The Coachman waited there and saw all the happy children pass by. He couldn't help but smile and welcome them.

Pleasure Island was one big amusement park. There was a roller coaster, a carousel and even a ferris wheel. There was also some kind of tube where balloons came out, and even a big balloon shaped like a police man.

A big animatronic clown's head began to speak.

"Right here, boys! Right here! Get your cake, pie, dill pickles and ice cream. Eat all you can. Be a glutton. Stuff yourselves. It's all free, boys. It's all free. Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Outside the gates, Ingram's forefinger was used like a bridge and the 41 members of the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles crossed it and then Ingram turned back into her ball form and sat back on Alexander's head. Kevin felt something land on his back, he turned his head and saw it was Talonflame.

"Good boy for waiting us, Talonflame," said Kevin.

"We gotta get in there without that coachman seeing us," said Yarnell.

Skyros looked at the boys that kept coming from the boat.

"Let's walk along with the boys, the Coachman might be too busy right now," said Skyros.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles ran towards the crowd of kids and walked along with them. They were in luck, the Coachman didn't see them. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles reached the entrance of Pleasure Island. The Fraggles (execpt Boober) couldn't believe what they saw.

Boober, however, was feeling uneased about Pleasure Island. He did not trust this. Not one bit.

"Okay. Talonflame go find Pinocchio now," Kevin said to Talonflame.

Talonflame nodded and then flew away to search for Pinocchio.

"Where should we start looking for Pinocchio?" asked Robert.

"Let's go that way," said Yarnell and they walked further.

* * *

Meanwhile, a lot of children went inside a tent and fought against each other. An animatronic tough guy with a club began to speak with a voice that reminds you of a certain sailor who eats spinach.

"The Rough House. The Rough House. It's the roughest toughest joint ya ever seen. Come in and pick a fight, boys." He said.

Lampwick and Pinocchio arrived at the tent. Lampwick was eating a whole roast chicken and Pinocchio had a pie and ice cream. Lampwick heard what the animatronic man said.

"Oh, boy, a scrap!" He said excited and threw the chicken away.

"Come on, let's go in and poke somebody in the nose," said Lampwick.

"Why?" asked Pinocchio.

"Ah, just for the fun of it," said Lampwick and went inside.

"Okay, Lampy." said Pinocchio and threw his pie and ice cream away and went inside.

* * *

In another section of the park, there were animatronic indians with big pipes throwing cigars from boxes at the children. They couldn't wait to have one.

"Tobacco Row. Tobacco Row. Get your cigars, cigarettes and chewin' tobacco. Come in and smoke your heads off. There's nobody here to stop you." said an announcer.

The children were going crazy to grab one. There was even one who broke one of the boxes with cigars.

It was there where Jiminy was looking for Pinocchio himself.

"Pinocchio!"

He coughed while dodging the feet and shoes of the boys.

"Pinocchio! There's somethin'... phoney about all this. I gotta get him outta here."

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles have also reached Tobacco Row.

"Pinocchio!" yelled Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, James, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Spatterix, Elfin, Harpus, the Pyroars, Liepard, Luxray, Boober and Wembley.

"Pinocchio!" yelled Gobo, Mokey, Red, Muhammad, Robert, Horridian, Linehalt, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon.

"Pinocchio!" yelled Yarnell, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Summer, Abby, Donald, Rebecca, Falconeer, Dryoid, Sabator, Warius, Scraggy, Mudkip and Buizel.

Jiminy heard their yells and he hopped towards them.

"Jiminy!" said Boober.

"You made it," said Jiminy.

"Thanks to Ingram, we did," said Lumagrowl.

"What about Honest John and that cat?" asked Jiminy.

"Don't worry about them, Elfin took care of them," said Tabatha.

* * *

In the meantime, The boys were walking towards a big house. The name of this particular attraction was:

"Model Home, Open for Destruction."

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home," said an announcer from somewhere, "It's open for destruction, and it's all yours, boys! It's all yours!"

The boys were breaking everything. Pots with plants, statues, a grand piano, everything that could be found in and outside the house. Inside the house, Lampwick and Pinocchio seemed to enjoy themselves. Lampwick was using his match on a Mona Lisa painting to light up his cigar.

"What'd I tell ya? Ain't this a swell joint?" asked Lampwick.

"Yeah! Bein' bad's a lot of fun, ain't it?" said Pinocchio who was holding an axe.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Get a load of that stained-glass window," said Lampwick and threw the brick at the window, shattering it to pieces.

* * *

The Coachman looked at the boys to see if everything goes according to plan. Then he turns his attention at the gate where more of the same black creatures were waiting for his orders.

"Alright now, hop to it, you blokes," He said and gave one crack of his whip. With that, the creatures began to close the large doors, "Come on, come on! Shut the doors and lock 'em tight. Now get below and get them crates ready."

With that done, the Coachman, once again, focused on the boys who were having lots of fun.

"Give a bad boy enough rope and he'll soon make a jackass of himself."

And then he chuckled darkly.


	23. Angry Cricket

**Chapter 23.**

 **Angry Cricket**

It must have been a few hours when the children played and ate on the island. But now, there's no laughter, no music, no nothing. Everything was quiet. A lot of the amusement park seemed to be in a bad state, like there has been a war or something. And another strange thing, all the children seemed to have disappeared.

Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were still looking around for Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio!" yelled Jiminy and Boober.

"Pinocchio?" called Yarnell.

Jiminy whistled and Talonflame returned to the group and landed back onto Kevin's back.

"Found him?" asked Spatterix.

Talonflame shook his head in reply.

Mokey looked around at the amusement park.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"And where is everybody?" asked Red.

"Those children were having lots of fun and now they're gone? Just like that?" asked Linehalt sitting on Robert's shoulder.

Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked around.

"The place is like a graveyard. I don't like the looks of this," said Jiminy, "Pinocchio! Hey, where are you?"

While they walked further, Buizel stopped for a moment and looked at a giant cue ball with a giant pool stick standing alongside it. Light shone from the doorway. He tugged Rebecca's tail to get her and Warius's attention.

"Yes. What is it?" Rebecca asked him.

Buizel pointed towards the Giant Cue Ball and Rebecca put a paw to her chin and thought.

"Hm. I wonder." She said to herself.

* * *

Rebecca and Buizel were both right. Pinocchio and Lampwick were inside a pool hall playing 'pool'. It was Lampwick's turn. He used the stick to hit the white ball which hits a blue ball. The ball went inside the hole. Lampwick spit something from his mouth, and whistled a familiar tune while checking out which ball he's going to hit next.

While he concentrates, Pinocchio was smoking his cigar.

"Where d'you suppose all the kids went to, Lampwick?" asked Pinocchio.

"Ah, they're around here somewheres. What do you care?"

He looked at the next ball he's going to hit and used the stick.

"You're having a good time, ain't ya?"

"Uh-huh, I sure am," asked Pinocchio.

Lampwick hit a red ball and it went inside the hole. Then he rubbed his cigar on the pool stick.

" Oh, boy! This is the life, huh, Pinoky?" said Lampwick and winked towards him.

"Yeah!" said Pinocchio and took small drags from his cigar, "It sure is!"

"Ah, you smoke like me grandmother!" said Lampwick. He shot the white ball over a blue ball to a green ball, causing his cigar to land on his hand, "Come on, take a big drag like this."

And with that, Lampwick took a big drag from his cigar.

"Okay, Lampy," said Pinocchio.

Pinocchio took one big drag from the cigar, making it almost empty. His face became red and the smoke was filling his cheeks. And then he swallowed all of the smoke inside.

Pinocchio's face turned purple and his eyes began to water. He closed his eyes and the water went out of his eyes. Then he blew a small puff of smoke and his face turned green.

"Some fun, huh, kid?" said Lampwick.

Pinocchio slowly nodded.

"Okay, Slat, your shot," said Lampwick while he placed another point for his score.

Pinocchio grabbed his pool stick and put his cigar in his mouth and climb on the pool table. He looked really bad. He even got dizzy while trying to hit the eight-ball. Pinocchio was still trying to hit the ball until he shook his head and his eyes rolled in different directions.

Suddenly, without anyone noticing, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles entered the pool hall and were shocked with what they saw.

"What's the matter, Slats? Losin' your grip?" asked Lampwick, but Pinocchio didn't answer and tried to hit the ball with the stick.

"Pinocchio!" yelled Jiminy.

It caused Pinocchio to rip the table with his stick and fall on his face.

"So this is where we find you. How do you ever expect to be a real boy?" said Boober angrily.

"He's right, Pinoke," said Jiminy who was grabbing the damaged cigar from Pinocchio's mouth, "Look at yourself. Smoking, playing pool!"

Jiminy kicked against one of the balls and hurt his foot.

"Ow! You are coming right home with us this minute!" said Jiminy with a demanding tone.

But he, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles forgot about the buck teethed boy.

"Hey! Who's the beetle, the Animals, the mini – balls, the funny looking creatures and those furry looking creatures?"

And he grabbed Jiminy by his jacket and Boober by his tail. Both the Cricket and Fraggle were both not happy with this.

"Let go! Put us down! Let us out of here. Let us out!" said Jiminy as he and Boober struggled.

"These are my friends: Yarnell the Deer, Abby the Camel and her brother Donald, Kevin the Llama and his sister Tabatha, Mandy the Dog, Jade the Dog, Alexander the Lion and his sister Abigail, Rebecca the Black Panther, Summer the Armadillo, Robert the Weasel, Muhammad the Cat and James the Snow Leopard from DillyDale and SpringField," said Pinocchio was on the better side.

"These are their Guardians Ventus Skyros, Pyrus Falconeer, Pyrus Spatterix, Aquos Elfin, Ventus Ingram, Haos Lumagrowl, Subterra Dryoid, Subterra Sabator, Pyrus Fangoid, Aquos Sirenoid, Darkus Horridian, Pyrus Warius, Ventus Harpus and Darkus Linehalt," Pinocchio went on geustring to the 14 Bakugan.

"These are their Pokemon Sawsbuck the Season Pokémon, Talonflame the Scorching Pokémon, Sylveon the Intertwining Pokémon, Flareon the Flame Pokémon, Luxray the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, Scraggy the Shedding Pokémon the Pyroars the Royal Pokemon, Mudkip the Mud Fish Pokémon, Liepard the Cruel Pokémon and Buizel the Sea Weasel Pokémon," conuntined Pinocchio geustring to the 11 Pokemon.

"And these are the Fraggles Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red from Fraggle Rock," Pinocchio went on, "And that's Jiminy, he's my conscience. They tell me what's right and wrong."

When Lampwick heard that, he immediately dropped Jiminy and Boober.

"What?! You mean to tell me you take orders from a grasshopper, Good-for-Nothin' Little Animals, Ro-bugs, Hoke-Pokemons and some Raggle-Dazzles?"

"Grasshopper?!" said Jiminy feeling offended.

"Good-for-Nothin' Little Animals?!" said Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Kevin, Tabatha, Mandy, Jade, Alexander, Abigail, Rebecca, Summer, Robert, Muhammad and James.

"Ro-bugs?!" said Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus and Linehalt.

"Hoke-Pokemons?!" said Sawsbuck, the Pyroars, Sylveon, Flareon and Luxray.

"Raggle-Dazzles?!" said Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red.

"Why, look here, you, you impudent young pup! We are none of those things! We are only trying to help Pinocchio" said James angrily.

Jiminy climbed on a ball and looked Lampwick straight in the eyes.

"Yeah! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your grasshopp- Uh, uh... your conscience, if you have one."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Screwball in the corner pocket," said Lampwick while hitting a ball, causing to hit the ball on which Jiminy is standing on.

"Jiminy, watch out!" said Donald.

Jiminy struggled on the ball until he fell in the corner pocket. He ended up in the ball return. He quickly stood up, and grabbed his hat just in time before he could be bowled over by another ball. He wasn't very happy, and certainly not when Lampwick started to laugh.

"Are you okay, Jiminy?" asked Abby.

Jiminy didn't answer and climbed back on the table, looking menacingly at Lampwick. He took of his coat and rolled his sleeves.

"Why- Why- Ya young hoodlum! I'll- I'll knock your block off!"

Jiminy readied his fists and tried to be tough. He swung his arms in different directions, making him look like a fool. Lampwick laughed at the sillyness, but it only ticked Jiminy off more.

"Why, I'll take you apart and put you back together," said Jiminy while he walked towards Lampwick.

"Oh, don't hurt him, Jiminy. He's my best friend," said Pinocchio who was grabbing Jiminy by his shirt.

"Why, I'll-"

But suddenly, Jiminy stopped for a moment.

"Your best friend?"

"Best friend?" said the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"You're calling this brat a friend?" asked Rebecca.

"Uh-huh," said Pinocchio.

"And what am I? Just your conscience. Okay, that settles it," said Jiminy as he grabbed his coat and slammed his hat flat.

"B-But, Jiminy-" said Pinocchio.

"You buttered your bread, now sleep in it."

Jiminy wore his coat backwards and walked away. But it was too late for him to notice, because he fell once again in one of the pockets of the pool table. He slid down, bounced against a ball and fell on the ground. This caused Lampwick to laugh once more.

"Ha-ha-ha!" mocked Jiminy, "Go on, laugh. Make a jackass out of yourself. I'm through! This is the end."

"But, Jiminy, Lampwick says a guy only lives once," said Pinocchio.

"Lampwick. Hmph!" said Jiminy and angrily walked away.

"And you know what? If you want to act this way, we are leaving too," said Boober strictly and he began to walk away.

"Bu- But Boober," said Pinocchio.

"I just can't talk to you right now!" shouted Boober as he walked outside.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the 4 other Fraggles hurried after Boober and Pinocchio tried to go after them but Lampwick stopped him.

"Come on, come on. Let them go," said Lampwick while filling two glasses with beer from a barrel.


	24. Transformation

**Chapter 24.**

 **Transformation**

Meanwhile, Jiminy and Boober angrily walked towards the gate while the Baku – Disney Gang and the 4 other Fraggles went after them.

"Lampwick. Hmph, Lampwick!" said Boober while he kicked against a cigar.

"You said it. Burns me up. After all we tried to do for him," said Jiminy while he went through a book and destroyed a page, "Who's his conscience anyway? Me or that, that hoodlum Lampwick?"

The Baku – Disney Gang and the 4 other Fraggles said nothing as they followed them.

"I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next boat out of here," said Jiminy.

"So am I," said Boober and they both knocked on the gate.

"Open up that door! Open up! I wanna go home!" yelled Jiminy.

"So do I!" yelled Boober.

But suddenly, they all stopped talking. They heard something from the other side of the gate. Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Kevin, Tabatha, Mandy, Jade, Alexander, Abigail, Rebecca, Summer, Robert, Muhammad and James placed their ears against the gate.

"Do you hear that?" asked Abigail.

"It sounds like...braying donkeys?" asked Mandy with a raised eye brow.

Jiminy looked inside the tiny hole beneath the gate and went inside. Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus and Linehalt floated over the gate.

At the other side of the gate, the 14 Bakugan landed safely on the ground next to Jiminy. And suddenly, they made an awful discovery.

"Come on, you blokes!" said the Coachman to his henchmen, "Keep 'em moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night."

There, at the dockyards, was the same boat that was loaded with kids when they arrived at the island. But now, it's being filled with crates loaded with donkeys. The poor animals were braying in panic and sadness. The Coachman made sure that his 'Shadow Beasts' are doing a good job. They didn't even notice the 14 Bakugan and Jiminy Cricket.

"They are donkeys," said Skyros.

"But what are they doing here?" asked Dryoid.

"And where'd they all come from?" asked Jiminy while scratching his head.

"Look. Some of them have clothes. What is going on here?" asked Fangoid.

"Come on, come on. Let's have another," said the Coachman.

One of the goons opened a small gate with a rope where he could grab donkeys. He grabbed one by the ears, pulled him out and pushed him towards his master.

The Coachman looked down to look the donkey straight in the eyes.

"And what's your name?" He asked.

The donkey left a small tear from his eye and the only answer he could give was a bray.

"Okay, you'll do! In you go!" said the Coachman.

He grabbed the donkey by the ears, stripped him of its clothes and kicked him inside a crate.

"You boys'll bring a nice price," He chuckled.

The crates where the donkeys are kept have signs like 'Sold to the salt mines' and 'Sold to the circus', the poor animals lowered their ears in fear and sadness.

"Alright, next!" said the Coachman and a smaller donkey appeared in front of him. The villain smiled.

"And what might your name be?"

But what happened next, shocked everyone even more. The donkey began to talk.

"Alexander."

The Coachman was surprised with the answer.

"Hmm, so you can talk." he said.

"Ye-yes, sir. I wanna go home to my mama!" said the Donkey in fear.

But the Coachman wasn't hit by those feelings. He grabbed the donkey by the ears and tail and threw him in a paddock with other donkeys who can also talk.

"Take him back! He can still talk!" said the Coachman.

"Please, please! I don't wanna be a donkey!" said the donkey and the others pleaded too, "Let me outta here!"

The shadow of the Coachman could be seen on the wall. He cracked his whip and yelled.

"QUIET!"

The donkeys went silent and trembled on the ground.

"You boys have had your fun. Now PAY for it!" said the Coachman.

"Boys?" asked Jiminy and the 14 Bakugan in confusion.

"You don't think that..." said Horridian.

"Those donkeys are the boys of the island," said Harpus.

"So that's what—Pinocchio!" said Jiminy and ran back inside the hole and the 14 Bakugan quickly floated over the gates.

Back in the amusement park, Jiminy and the 14 Bakugan made it back to the others.

"Jiminy, Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpu, Linehalt! What's going on?!" asked Summer.

"The boys are turned into donkeys and they're gonna be sold for labor!" said Linehalt.

"WHAT?!" shouted Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Kevin, Tabatha, Mandy, Jade, Alexander, Abigail, Rebecca, Summer, Robert, Muhammad, James, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red.

"We got to get Pinocchio out of here! Come on!" said Yarnell.

Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles ran towards the pool hall and hope they weren't too late.

* * *

Back at the Pool Hall Lampwick was talking bad things about Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Ha! To hear that beetle, those Good-for-Nothin' Little Animals, Ro-bugs, Hoke-Pokemons and Raggle-Dazzles talk. You'd think somethin' was going to happen to us," said Lampwick and drank from his beer.

But suddenly, Lampwick's ears grew long while he spat from his mouth again. Pinocchio was surprised and looked at his beer. He shook his head and pushed the beer away on the table.

"Conscience. Nah, phooey!" said Lampwick while he played pool again. But then he also grew an ugly tail from his pants.

Pinocchio reacted weird at that. He looked at his cigar a few times and threw it away.

"Where do they get that stuff?" said Lampwick said while walking towards the other side of the pool table, "'How do you ever expect to be a real boy?'"

He hit another ball and grabbed his cigar. Suddenly, his face changed. He had the face of a donkey.

"What do they think I look like, a jackass?" He asked.

"You sure do!" said Pinocchio and began to laugh. But suddenly, that laughing changed to braying. He quickly covered his mouth.

Lampwick walked towards Pinocchio.

"Hey, you laughed like a donkey."

Lampwick began to laugh and then he also began to bray. He quickly covered his mouth...or muzzle in that fact.

"Did that come out of me?"

Pinocchio nodded.

Lampwick touched his nose. It felt rounder and weird.

"Oh!" He said.

Then he touched his cheeks and felt that they were furry.

"Huh?"

And then he touched his ears and noticed that they were longer. He quickly grabbed them and looked at them.

"What the- What's goin' on?" He asked and quickly walked towards the mirror.

And to his horror, he saw his donkey face and screamed for his life.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Lampwick began to run around the room in panic and fear.

"I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! Help!" yelled Lampwick.

Pinocchio couldn't help but watch in horror.

"Please, You gotta help me! Oh, be a pal," said Lampwick as he crawled towards Pinocchio and grabbed him by by his overall and shook him, "Call that beetle! Call those Good-for-Nothin' Little Animals! Call those Ro-bugs! Call those Hoke-Pokemons! Call those Raggle-Dazzles! Call anybody!"

And suddenly, Lampwick's hands were forced to change into hooves and Pinocchio gasped.

"Mama! MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Lampwick his lungs out while he was forced to walk on all fours. It didn't take long to lose his speech too.

Pinocchio hid behind a chair while the donkey brayed wildly and bit on his fingers while watching this.

The donkey bucked against the mirror, shattering it to pieces. He also kicked against the tables and the chairs while also kicking off his clothes. Pinocchio ducked from the chair. But the problem became bigger, Pinocchio's ears grew long too.

Pinocchio felt it and grabbed his ears to look at them in horror.

"Oh, what happened?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were still trying to reach the pool hall.

"I hope we're not too late." said Jiminy.

"I hope so too," said Boober in panic.

* * *

Back at the pool hall, the situation got worse. Pinocchio began to panic.

"What'll I do?" he said and suddenly he grew a tail.

Finally, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles reached the pool hall.

"Pinocchio!" called Jiminy and Boober.

"Guys! Oh, Guys, help!" said Pinocchio while he walked towards Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Wait, Pinoke! The kids, the boys, they're all donkeys!" said Jiminy while placing a finger on each ear to display it. Then he looked at Pinocchio, "Oh, you too!" Pinocchio nodded.

"Come on, quick! Before you get any worse," said Jiminy and he, Pinocchio, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles ran out of the Pool Hall.

Jiminy, Pinocchio, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles ran as they can until they were almost on top of a hill and they reached a ledge. Ingram transformed into her huge bakugan form, picked up her friends and flew away from Pleasure Island.


	25. Message From The Blue Fairy

**Chapter 25.**

 **Message From The Blue Fairy**

After half an hour, Ingram arrived at the village harbour. She gently put her 44 friends down on the ground and she turned back into her ball-form.

"Phew! That was close!" said Gobo as he sighed with relief.

"Yeah. I thought we'd never make it," agreed Jiminy.

"Pinocchio, don't you ever go to Pleasure Island again, young man," Robert said strictly to Pinocchio.

"Now don't you worry, Robert. I won't," said Pinocchio.

"That's a good boy," replied Linehalt.

"Come on, let's get home," said Jiminy.

With that, Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles went on their way to Geppetto's workshop.

* * *

After a few minutes, Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles finally found it.

"There it is!" said Wembley.

Pinocchio ran very fast towards the house.

"Father! Father, I'm home!" said Pinocchio.

"We're home, Mr. Geppetto! Home again!" said Yarnell.

"It's me, Pinocchio!" said Pinocchio and pulled on the doorknob and then on the bell, "I'm home to stay!"

"Here he is, Mr. Geppetto. Home at last," said Jiminy who was ready to go inside.

But something wasn't right. They kept knocking and ringing the bell, but there came no answer. Not even a sound.

"Why isn't he opening?" asked Tabatha.

"Hey, maybe he's asleep," said Jiminy.

"I'm sure he would've woken up by the noise we made," said Wembley.

Jiminy hopped towards the window and looked inside.

"Father! Father, it's me!" said Pinocchio.

Boober joined Jiminy at the window. They cleaned some of the dust away and took a good look inside.

"Guys, come here," said Jiminy.

Pinocchio, the Baku – Disney Gang and the 4 other Fraggles came to the window and looked inside.

"Look. He ain't here," said Jiminy.

There was nobody in the house. Not a single sign of life.

"He- He's gone," said Pinocchio.

"Yeah, and Figaro," said Jiminy.

"And Cleo too," said Boober.

Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles sat on the stairs in front of the house as if they were waiting for Geppetto to return.

"Maybe something awful happened to him," said Pinocchio.

"Don't worry, son, he probably hasn't gone far," said Jiminy trying to comfort Pinocchio.

Suddenly, without anyone knowing, a white dove flew over them and dropped a piece of paper with golden writing on it. It landed right in front of them.

"Hey, look," said Jiminy and hopped towards it.

Jiminy putted on his glasses and read the words.

"It's a message."

"What's it say?" asked Muhammad.

"It's about Geppetto," said Jiminy.

"Really?" asked Horridian.

"Where is he?" asked Pinocchio.

"Why, uh, uh, it says here he, uh, he went looking for you and, uh, uh, he was swallowed by a whale," read Jiminy.

"Swallowed by a WHALE?!" said Pinocchio, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.


	26. To The Rescue

**Chapter 26.**

 **To The Rescue**

"A whale?" asked Summer.

"With a name like Monstro, I bet he's very scary," said Gobo.

"Oh, he's-" said Pinocchio said looking down.

"Uh, but, but wait. He's alive," Jiminy read further.

"Why, uh, uh, inside the whale at the, at the bottom of the sea," Jiminy read further.

"Bottom of the sea?" asked Pinocchio and then he walked away.

"Uh-huh. Uh- Hey! Where you going?" asked Jiminy awhile he saw Pinocchio running away.

"I'm going to find him," said Pinocchio while he walked further.

"Are you crazy, Pinoke?" asked Yarnell while running in front of him, "Don't you realize he's in a whale?"

"I've gotta go to him," said Pinocchio while he walked further.

"Hey, Pinoke, wait! After him. Quick." Jiminy said to the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"I hate it when adventures always have to be so hard and epic," Sawsbuck said to herself.

"Wait! Listen here, son," Jiminy said to Pinocchio.

Together, Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles ran through the streets towards the sea.

* * *

Till the time Pinocchio, Jiminy, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles got there, it was already morning. Pinocchio stood on top of a cliff and grabbed his donkey tail to tie it around a rock.

"This Monstro, I've heard of him. He's a whale of a whale. Why, he swallows whole ships alive." said Jiminy.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles weren't comfortable with that.

Jiminy helped Pinocchio with the rock.

"Tie it good and tight now. And besides, it's dangerous. Why, I—"

"Bye, Jiminy. Bye, guys," said Pinocchio while he offered his hand to say 'goodbye'.

"Goodbye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya," said Jiminy and then he turned to the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles, "What about you guys? Are you all coming too?"

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"No way! There ain't no way we're going in there. We don't want to meet this Monstro, and besides non of us can breathe nor swim under water," said Boober.

But then Tabatha had an idea.

"Elfin, since you are an Aquos Bakugan, I want you to company Pinocchio and Jiminy in their search for Geppetto," Tabatha said to Elfin.

"You too, Sirenoid," said Jade.

Both Elfin and Sirenoid did not know what to say but they did what they were told and they hopped on the rock that Pinocchio was carrying.

"Come on, let's go," said Jiminy while he also hopped on the rock.

Pinocchio took one step and fell in the ocean.

"Look out below!" yelled Jiminy, Sirenoid and Elfin.

From the cliff, the 41 members of the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles watched as Pinocchio, Jiminy, Elfin and Sirenoid fell in the ocean.

"Be careful down there!" Jade shouted after them.


	27. Deep Ripples

**Chapter 27.**

 **Deep Ripples**

The water splashed while Pinocchio was pulled down. Elfin and Sirenoid were also in the water, breathing easily because they were Aquos Bakugan and Aquos Bakugn can breath under water. Fishes were getting out of the way while Pinocchio went to the bottom.

"Gangway down there," said Jiminy.

Finally, Pinocchio reached the bottom. Elfin and Sirenoid swam towards the bottom to reach their friends. Pinocchio was almost losing his hat, but quickly grabbed it and looked around.

"Gee, what a big place," said Pinocchio.

"It's gonna take a long time to find Geppetto. But we can't let that stop us," said Elfin.

Jiminy was struggling to stay on the bottom while Pinocchio pulled on his tail so his feet are on the sand.

"Come on, Jiminy, come on Elfin, come on Sirenoid," said Pinocchio.

"Alright. Soon as I take on some ballast," said Jiminy while grabbing a big stone with his hat.

Suddenly, a little fish appeared in front of him. Jiminy pushed it away.

"One side, sister."

Then he placed the hat on his head, making sure that he stayed on the bottom of the ocean.

"Well, so long." He said to the fish.

But then the weight of the stone caused him to turn upside down. The cute little fish smiled and turned upside down for fun.

"Hmm, put it in the wrong end," said Jiminy.

He landed with his two feet on the sand, grabbed his hat and opened his pants wide. The fish was a bit of a peeping tom, but Jiminy was watchful and made sure that the fish wasn't looking.

"Hmph, no more privacy than a goldfish," said Jiminy.

He dropped the stone inside his pants and readjusted it.

"Ooh, chilly."

With that taken care of, he followed Pinocchio, Elfin and Sirenoid. They swam towards some big rocks while looking for the giant mammal that lives here.

"Father!" called Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio. I don't know if he can hear us, especially if he's inside a whale," said Sirenoid.

"We gotta try," said Pinocchio while they searched further.

They swam towards more rocks that were covered with sea anemones and clams.

"Father!" called Pinocchio again.

With that, the anemones and clams were hiding in the rocks and their shells. They swam even further.

"Mr. Geppetto!" called Elfin.

"Mr. Geppetto!" called Sirenoid.

"Hey, Pinoke, wait for me!" said Jiminy who tried to keep up.

"Father!" called Pinocchio.

"Father! Huh, he ain't my father. Uh, Mr. Geppetto!" corrected Jiminy.

Suddenly, the fish bit on Jiminy's umbrella and pulled him.

"Hey, what the-" said Jiminy and fell on the sand. Then he used his foot to push the fish away from his umbrella, "Hey, le-let go! Run along, ya little... "

But then a bigger fish appeared which was probably a parent.

"Squirt," said Jiminy nervously.

The bigger fish didn't look very happy and stared Jiminy in the eyes. Jiminy backed away a few steps.

"What's the matter? Can't a fellow, uh- I was only-"

When he walked backwards, he stumbled over a rock and fell on his back while the big fish kept staring in anger. Jiminy tipped his hat nervously.

"We were only looking for Monstro."

But when Jiminy said that, both the big and the little fish shivered in fear and swam away. The danger was over.

"That got 'em," said Jiminy.

Pinocchio, Sirenoid and Elfin kept looking around while they didn't know that lots of fish were following them in curiosity.

"Father!" called Pinocchio.

"Mr. Geppetto!" called Elfin.

"Father!" called Pinocchio again. He stopped for a moment, and got pulled up while his tail was still tied to the rock.

Suddenly, a little fish of a different species appeared in front of Pinocchio, Elfin and Sirenoid.

"Hello," said Pinocchio while trying to pet it. Then the fish swam inside his sleeve, tickling him in the process.

The fish swam out of his other sleeve and Pinocchio turned around. Elfin and Sirenoid turned around too and were surprised by the fish that were just looking at them.

"Did they follow us?" asked Elfin.

"I guess so. Maybe they're curious of where we're going," said Sirenoid.

"Can you tell us where we can find Monstro?" asked Pinocchio.

But when he asked that the fish shivered in fear and swam away.

"Gee, they're scared," said Pinocchio.

"Let's keep looking," said Elfin.

In the meantime, Jiminy was knocking on an oyster shell. The shell opened.

"Uh, pardon me, pearl," said Jiminy. He cleared his throat and stepped inside the oyster, "Are you acquainted with Monstro the Whale?"

With that, the shell closed and quickly dug inside the sand. He spat Jiminy and his hat out. Both trapped in a bubble. Jiminy used his umbrella to grab his hat, but it caused his bubble to fill with water.

"Whoa, hold it there." He said.

When the bubble got full, it popped and Jiminy was free.

"Father!" called Pinocchio again.

"Mr. Geppetto!" called Elfin.

Jiminy kept up with them and swam towards Pinocchio's rock that was covered with marine life. He pushed a starfish out of the way and then the other creatures.

"One side there, son. Come on, boys, break it up. Break it up now," said Jiminy while he stood on the rock.

Pinocchio, Elfin and Sirenoid swam through some seaweed and heard some neighing sounds.

"Hey, what the-" said Jiminy and got surrounded by seahorses, "Whoa, quit, quit, quit shoving now. Quit, whoa. Don't crowd. Now take it easy. Take it easy there."

Pinocchio, Elfin and Sirenoid got surrounded by them too.

One of them used its tail to hold on Pinocchio's nose. Pinocchio giggled and grabbed it. Jiminy was riding a seahorse that almost looked like a donkey.

"Whoa-ho-ho there. Whoa! Steady there, Nellie. Go ahead, Pinoke, ask them," said Jiminy.

Pinocchio looked at the seahorses.

"Could any of you tell us where to find Monstro?"

And once again, the seahorses swam away in fear too. The one, Jiminy was riding on, kicked him wildly off his back.

"Whoa! Whoa, boy! Whoa, whoa! Hey!" said Jiminy.

The seahorse gave him one punch with its tail and swam away.

"Uh, sakes alive," said Jiminy and swam further.

"I guess we can't ask the fishes. They're too scared when we say his name. I'm afraid it's up to us," said Sirenoid.

So they searched further through the big ocean.

"Father! Father!" called Pinocchio.

"Mr. Geppetto!" called Jiminy.

Lots of fish and marine life watched Pinocchio, Jiminy, Elfin and Sirenoid who were searching for the beast that terrorizes these waters.


	28. Desolation Theme

**Chapter 28.**

 **Desolation Theme**

Somewhere, in a very strange place, there was a boat floating on water. It was very quiet. The only signs of life were an old man with his cat and his goldfish. They were none other than Geppetto, Figaro and Cleo. Geppetto and the kitten were fishing. So far they haven't caught any. It looked very sad.

"Not a bite for days. We can't hold out much longer," said Geppetto.

Cleo the goldfish was pushing some pebbles up in her bowl. She probably thinks they're gonna die for sure. Geppetto looked very cold. He sneezed and so did Figaro, making him almost fall from his spot.

"I never thought it would end this way, Figaro. Starving to death...in the belly of a whale," said Geppetto.

Figaro shed a single tear and rubbed himself against his owner. Geppetto stroked him on the back.

"My poor little Pinocchio. He was such a good boy. And those talking Animals, their Bakugan Guardians and their Pokemon. They were so sweet and kind. Even the Fraggles Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red. They got along so well with my boy. If we won't make it, Figaro, I hope they would take very good care of him," said Geppetto said and checked his fishing pole to see if he got a bite, "It's hopeless, Figaro."

He placed it back in the water while Figaro used his tail to pull his line. He didn't catch anything either.

"There isn't a fish left. If the monster doesn't wake up soon, I- I'm afraid we- We are done for," said Geppetto while holding his hand to his face in defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinocchio, Jiminy, Elfin and Sirenoid were still looking for Geppetto. So far they got no clue. They were getting to deeper waters.

"It's no use. We're never gonna find him," said Elfin, "We've tried talking to fish and they only swim away because they're scared. This is hopeless."

"We can't quit. There are lives at stake," Jiminy said to Elfin.

"We have to find that Monstro and fast," said Sirenoid.

"Father!" called Pinocchio.

But suddenly, something swam towards them. It was another type of fish: a tuna.

"Hey, look. Tuna," said Sirenoid.

"Whoa. That's a big fish," said Elfin.

Then another tuna appeared.

"Look another," said Sirenoid.


	29. Monstro Awakens

**Chapter 29.**

 **Monstro Awakens**

But then more came and suddenly, an entire shoal swam over their heads. Pinocchio kept looking at the fish.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Ha-Have you seen-" Pinocchio wanted to ask.

Suddenly a big whale crashing through a big rock and chasing the tunas. And worst of all, it came straight at Pinocchio, Jiminy, Elfin and Sirenoid.

"MONSTRO!" shouted Pinocchio, Elfin and Sirenoid.

Elfin and Sirenoid began to swim away. Pinocchio did too, but suddenly the rock that was tied to his tail got stuck in another rock.

"We got to get out of here!" said Jiminy as he, withhelp from his umbrella, untied the knot.

They quickly swam away while Monstro destroyed the place they were standing on with his weight and size. Pinocchio, Jiminy, Elfin and Sirenoid swam as quickly as they can.

"Come on, Pinoke. Don't wait for me," said Jiminy who swam very quickly along with Elfin and Sirenoid.

Pinocchio almost got inside, but he held onto the tunas. He went from fish to fish to get away from Monstro. Pinocchio had a head start and began to swim to the surface. But the fishes and the whale went towards the surface too. Pinocchio flew out of the water and into the sky while fish came out of the water and fell back in and the whale jumped out of the water with its mouth wide open. It got the fishes and Pinocchio. It closed its mouth and fell on the water with a loud splash.

Jiminy, Sirenoid and Elfin, the ones that did not get swallowed by the whale, floated down and Jiminy used his umbrella as a boat.

"Hey, blubber mouth, open up! We've got to get in there!" shouted Jiminy as he knocked on his teeth.

* * *

Back inside Monstro, Geppetto was fishing the tuna that Monstro had swallowed.

"Looks like the last of them," said Geppetto.

Pinocchio swirled around and around in the water, the water created small waves.

"Here's a big one. Only a few left," said Geppetto.

Pinocchio grabbed on the tuna that Geppetto was catching. He threw the fish and Pinocchio over his shoulder and they landed inside a big box with more tuna.

"We got to work fast!" said Geppetto.

"Hey!" said Pinocchio, but his father didn't hear him.

"Here's another one," said Geppetto.

"Hey, father!" said Pinocchio, but then got a tuna against him. He tried to get his father's attention again.

"Father!"

"Don't bother me now, Pinocchio!" said Geppetto and kept fishing. But then he stopped and his eyes widened in realization, "P-Pinocchio?"

"Father!"

Geppetto quickly ran towards his son.

"Pinocchio, my son!"

But he accidentally grabbed a tuna that jumped out of the box and kissed it.

"Hey, Father, here I am." said Pinocchio.

"Huh?" said Geppetto said, he looked confused between Pinocchio and the tuna and quickly threw the fish away, "Oh, oh, yes! Pinocchio, my boy!"

Pinocchio jumped at his father and the two share a loving hug.

"I-I'm so happy to see you!' said Geppetto happily.

"Me too, Father!" said Pinocchio.

Then a familiar kitten jumped out of the box and landed on Geppetto's head.

"Figaro," said Pinocchio as Figaro rubbed against him, "Ah, Figaro."

And the little goldfish jumped out of her bowl in joy.

"Cleo! Oh, Cleo!" said Pinocchio, "You're here too."

Pinocchio stroked Cleo on her back.

"Yes! We are all together again!" said Geppetto and hugged Pinocchio again.

Suddenly, Pinocchio sneezed.

"Oh, you, you are soaking wet," said Geppetto.

"Yes, Father," said Pinocchio.

"You, you mustn't catch cold," said Geppetto and placed Pinocchio on a barrel.

"But I came to save you," said Pinocchio.

"You know, you, you shouldn't have come down here," said Geppetto as he grabbed a blanket from his bed and Pinocchio with it.

"But, Father," said Pinocchio.

"But I'm awfully glad to see all of you," He said with a smile.

"Let me take your hat."

Geppetto grabbed Pinocchio's hat, but to his shock he saw the donkey ears.

"Oh! Pinocchio!"

Figaro and Cleo were shocked. The kitten hid behind the fish bowl while Cleo hid behind her castle.

Pinocchio looked around confused.

"Wh- Wh- What's the matter?"

"Those ears!" said Geppetto, and placed one finger on each side of his head to demonstrate.

"Huh? Ears? Oh, these. Hah." Pinocchio said and grabbed his ears, "Oh, that's nothing. I got a tail too."

Pinocchio showed his father the tail and laughed. But suddenly, he brayed again.

This scared the living daylights out of the kitten and the goldfish. So much, that Figaro jumped inside the fish bowl.

"Pinocchio. What's happened to you?" asked Geppetto.

"Well, I- I- I-" said Pinocchio nervously while playing with his tail.

"Oh, never mind now," said Geppetto, "Old Geppetto has his little Woodenhead. Nothing else matters."

Geppetto grabbed Pinocchio and rubbed his nose with his.

* * *

Outside of Monstro Jiminy, Elfin and Sirenoid were trying to get the whale to open his mouth.

"We got to get in! Our pal's in there! Come on, you big moose! Open up, I tell ya-," said Jiminy as he hit his Umbrella agaisnt the whale's teeth.

Suddenly he got attacked by some Seagulls.

"Hey! Cut it out!" said Jiminy and he jumped into a green glass bottle and used his Umbrella as a lid.

"Beat it, you buzzards!" said Elfin as she and Sirenoid fought off the seagulls.

* * *

Back inside Monstro, Geppetto was talking to Pinocchio.

"Get out? Oh, no, no, Son. I've tried every way. Why, I, I even built a raft," said Geppetto while he showed him the raft.

"A raft? That's it!" said Pinocchio.

"Huh?" said Geppetto.

"We'll take the raft, and when the whale opens its mouth-" said Pinocchio, but his father interrupted him.

"No, no, no, no. N-Now listen, son. He only opens his mouth when he's eating. Then everything comes in. Nothing goes out," said Geppetto.

"Oh," said Pinocchio.

"It's hopeless Pinocchio. Come. We make a nice fire and we cook some of the fish," said Geppetto.

When Pinocchio heard what his father said, a light bulb glowed in his head.

"A fire! That's it!"

"Yes. And then we'll all eat again," said Geppetto.

"A great big fire! Lots of smoke," said Pinocchio and ran inside the boat.

"Smoke? Well, a smoked fish will taste good," said Geppetto.

Pinocchio grabbed lots of firewood from a red box and gave it to his father.

"Quick, some wood," said Pinocchio and grabbed a chair.

"Pinocchio, not the chair!" said Geppetto.

Outside, Pinocchio smashed the chair on a barrel.

"Hurry, Father. More wood!"

Geppetto and Figaro were totally confused at what Pinocchio was trying to do.

"Oh, what will we sit on if we-" said Geppetto, but got interrupted.

"We won't need it. We're getting out!" said Pinocchio and smashed a lantern on the wood.

It didn't take long before the entire pile of wood was on fire.

"Get out? But how?" asked Geppetto.

Then Pinocchio dropped a blanket on the fire.

"We'll make him sneeze!"

And he used his hat to keep the fire going.

"Make him sneeze?" asked Geppetto, "Ohh, that will make him mad."

A big cloud of smoke was heading towards the ceiling.


	30. Whale Chase

**Chapter 30.**

 **Whale Chase**

Out on the ocean, Monstro the whale decided to take a nap after he had his meal out. Even a big flock of seagulls rested on the back of the giant mammal. But then, the unthinkable happened. Smoke came out of the whale's blowhole, scaring the seagulls away. The whale felt something wasn't right. He sniffed the air three times, then four. Then he opened his mouth and a big cloud of smoke came out. It scared the whale at first, but then he was on the brink of sneezing. The giant mammal did his best to contain it.

Jiminy, Elfin and Sirenoid saw this was the opportunity to get.

"Well, it's about time," said Jiminy and used his umbrella as an oar.

While that happened, Pinocchio and Geppetto were pushing the raft close to the mouth. Figaro and Cleo were also on the raft. They struggled very hard from the whale's breathing that forced them to go back, but they won't give up that easy.

"It won't work!" said Geppetto.

"Hurry, Father! Climb aboard!" said Pinocchio and climbed on the raft to open the sail.

"We'll never get by those teeth!" said Geppetto, still believing the plan won't work.

"Yes, we will!" said Pinocchio.

"Hey! Which you're going? Wait for us!" shouted Elfin.

"Hang on! Here we go!" said Pinocchio.

Just when they almost reached the teeth, the whale sneezed very hard and loud causing them to get out. The force of the sneeze was like a hurricane, it created a big wave and blew the raft, and a flock of seagulls, far away from Monstro. Pinocchio and Geppetto had to hold on very tight to the raft.

"Gesundheit." said Jiminy from his bottle.

But suddenly, Monstro was about to sneeze again. His breath caused the raft to go back.

"We're going back!" said Geppetto.

"No, we'll make it! Faster, faster!" said Pinocchio and he and Geppetto rowed as fast as they could.

The raft along with a flock of seagulls and some water go back inside the whale's mouth.

"It's no use! We're done for!" yelled Geppetto.

And just like that, Monstro blew another powerful sneeze, blowing everything even further away from him. The raft span around and around. The raft stopped spinning and jumped over a wave. Pinocchio's plan worked.

"We made it!" said Pinocchio.

But just when they thought the worst was over, they were wrong. Monstro was about to sneeze again, but then violently drank lots of water to get rid of the smoke and fire. Pinocchio and Geppetto looked behind them when they heard the loud roar of the whale.

"Look! Now he is mad!" yelled Geppetto.

The whale saw them rowing away, rage filled his body and mind. He began to use all his speed and raw power to go after them...and finish them off. Pinocchio and Geppetto rowed as fast as they could.

"I told you he'd be furious!" said Geppetto.

Suddenly, the whale dove into the water, disappearing out of sight. Pinocchio and Geppetto saw that and looked around.

"He's gone!" said Geppetto.

"Where did he go?" asked Pinocchio.

And suddenly to their surprise, the monstrous whale attacked from the depths underneath the raft.

"Look out!" yelled Geppetto.

The giant mammal caused the raft and Pinocchio and Geppetto to roll on his long back and tail.

They rolled from the tail and fell into the ocean. The attack worked. The whale made a huge rip on the water to turn his body. He roared loudly and charged again with full speed. Pinocchio and Geppetto swam as fast as they could towards the raft and climbed aboard.

"He's coming back. Hurry!" said Pinocchio.

"He's trying to kill us! Paddle, son!" said Geppetto while he and Pinocchio paddled as fast as they could.

The water began to rise, making a big wave. The raft began to slide downwards while Pinocchio and Geppetto held tight to it. On top of the wave, the whale emerged. Ready to swallow them.

"Paddled back!" shouted Pinocchio.

Pinocchio and Geppetto paddled hard. It caused the whale to miss its target, but it got one more trick up his sleeve. He prepared his large tail to smash them. They saw that.

"Look out! Jump!" shouted Geppetto.

Pinocchio and Geppetto quickly dove into the water while the tail smashed the raft to pieces. The whale disappeared into the depths again, leaving a trail of broken wood in its path. Pinocchio emerged from the water and looked for Geppetto.

"Father! Father!" called Pinocchio while he looked around.

It didn't take long to find him. He was holding onto the mast of the raft.

"Father!" said Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio. Swim for shore. Swim for shore," said Geppetto weakly.

To make the situation even more worrying and terrifying, Monstro emerged from the water again and charged once more.

Pinocchio was swimming towards his father.

"Hang on, Father!"

"Save...yourself," said Geppetto and sank into the ocean.

But Pinocchio was quick enough to catch him. The giant whale came closer and closer. Pinocchio stared at it for the moment and then turned and saw the cliffs.

Monstro was in hot pursuit, his speed increasing with every second while Pinocchio swam as fast as he could. There was nowhere to go but to that cliff, it was his only hope. The whale roared loudly while he came closer and closer. Pinocchio were about to go inside the hole. But a big wave blocked the entrance, making it impossible to escape the whale. He swam like his life depended on it which he was. Monstro approached them and Pinocchio stared in horror. The whale leapt into the air while Pinocchio paddled madly as the hole was revealed again. It was at that moment when all seemed lost. The whale opened its mouth, aiming to consume and kill them. Just when Pinocchio were a little inside, Monstro smashed into the cliff creating a massive explosion of water from the other side of the cliff. The impact sent Geppetto onto the beach.

Geppetto lied unconsciously while the water of the ocean went away. But then more water came, sending Figaro and Cleo to the beach as well. It was a miracle that the kitten and the goldfish survived the fury of the ocean and the whale. Elfin and Sirenoid both floated from the sea.

Sirenoid looked around and saw Geppetto on the shore.

"Geppetto!"

Sirenoid floated towards Geppetto, who was breathing heavily. Figaro slowly walked towards his owner.

"Pinocchio. Save yourself," said Geppetto while he kept breathing.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Geppetto," Sirenoid said gently to Geppetto.

"Don't mind me, son,"

While he kept talking, Figaro looked worried.

"Save yourself, Pinocchio. Save yourself," said Geppetto.

Elfin decided to go look for Pinocchio, she kept looking, then she heard a familiar voice.

"Pinocchio!" it said.

Elfin immediately saw who it was.

"Jiminy! You've made it!" said Elfin, ""You must help me find Pinocchio."

"I'm working on it. Pinocchio!" called Jiminy.

"Pinocchio!" called Elfin.

"Oh, Pinocchio!" said Jiminy while he looked around, "Pinocchi-"

"What is it, Jiminy?" asked Elfin.

Elfin and Jiminy finally found Pinocchio, but they all gasped in shock. Pinocchio was lying face down in a large puddle. The force of the big wave became fatal for Pinocchio. They were too late.


	31. Brave, Truthful and Unselfish

**Chapter 31.**

 **Brave, Truthful and Unselfish**

Pinocchio was dead. It was a bitter blow, especially for Geppetto. Geppetto, Jiminy, Sirenoid and Elfin left the shore and went on their way to the woodcarver's house. Geppetto carried his son in his arms. It took them thirty minutes to reach the shop. And when they arrived, the 41 members of the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles were horrified when they saw that Pinocchio was dead.

So Geppetto laid Pinocchio on his bed and they all grieved. Geppetto cried while kneeling and lying his hands on the bed, Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Robert, Mandy and Jade watched with broken hearts while Abby cried in the fur of her brother while Donald tried to comfort her, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red also watched with broken hearts and Boober took his brown cap off in respect.

Sawsbuck, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Mudkip, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel and Luxray's hearts couldn't be healed neither could Jiminy, Figaro, Cleo, Skyros, Falconeer, Spatterix, Elfin, Ingram, Lumagrowl, Dryoid, Sabator, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Horridian, Warius, Harpus and Linehalt's hearts be heald too.

"My boy," said Geppetto said while he sobbed, "My brave little boy."

"He deserved it," said Mandy, "He deserved it to be a real boy."

"He sure was brave like me," said Alexander who tried to wipe his tears away.

"He did lie a few times, but he was most of all honest," said Jade with a sobbed.

"And he thought more about his friends. More than anything else. More than himself," said Rebecca and Warius and Buizel nodded sadly in agreement.

More tears were shed from the loss of their friend who did so much for the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles during their journey despite some difficulties and problems.

While everyone cried a blue light surrounded Pinocchio and a female voice spoke to him.

"Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy. Awake, Pinocchio. Awake."

Suddenly, a powerful glow surrounded Pinocchio. His donkey ears and tail were disappearing and his skin doesn't seem to be made out of wood anymore. Pinocchio moved a little and opened his eyes. He stood up, rubbed his eyes and looked around him.

"Father! Guys! Whatcha crying for?" asked Pinocchio.

When the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles heard that they slowly raised their heads with their eyes wide open. A smile formed on their faces. But their smiles went away, when Geppetto said the next thing.

"Cause... you are dead, Pinocchio," said Geppetto, ignorning the fact that his son is alive.

"No! No, I'm not," said Pinocchio.

"Yes, yes, you are. Now, lie down," said Geppetto, still not looking.

Muhammad walked towards the bed and took a closer look at Pinocchio.

"Uh, is it just me or does Pinocchio look a little...less woody?"

When she said that everyone took a closer look at Pinocchio. James's eyes went wide.

"Can it truly be?"

"Is he...?" asked Luxray.

"But, Father, I'm alive. See? And-"

But Pinocchio looked at himself and saw that he was different. He began to touch his hand.

"And I'm, uh- I'm- I'm real."

He whispered that last word.

"I'm a real boy!"

With that shout, Geppetto looked up and got the surprise of his life.

"You're alive! And, and you are a real boy!" He said while picking up his son.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles cheered at this sight. Jiminy and the pets were surprised too.

"Whee! Whoopee!" shouted Jiminy.

"A real live boy!" said Geppetto as he laughed with joy.

Figaro jumped a little in joy and went inside the fish bowl to give Cleo a kiss.

"This calls for a celebration!" said Geppetto and slammed against the pendulums of his many clocks.

The Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and Figaro slammed a few too. And in a few seconds, the room was filled with the sounds of the clocks. Geppetto then pushed the button of one of his music boxes.


	32. A Real Boy

**Chapter 32.**

 **A Real Boy**

"Professor, lots of music!"

Gobo pushed on one with a bear and a man tipping his hat while Wembley pushed on one with an elephant and a monkey. The others pushed a few too. While music filled the room, Geppetto played his concertina again while dancing with Pinocchio.

Suddenly, Mandy and Jade leapt towards Pinocchio and started to lick his face, causing Pinocchio to laugh.

Figaro and Cleo were dancing with each other, Muhammad, Robert, Horridian and Linehalt joined them. They couldn't help but find it cute when those two dance together.

Meanwhile, Jiminy watched Pinocchio, Geppetto, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles have a wonderful time.

"Well! Huh. Th-This is practically where I came in."

He danced a little and went towards a window.

It's seems that Jiminy cricket has some unfinished business to attend to. So he slowly opened the window, walked outside and closed it.


	33. Time To Say Goodbye

**Chapter 33.**

 **Time To Say Goodbye**

Pinocchio, Geppetto, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles partied a little longer until it became quiet.

"So Pinocchio, now that you're a real boy, what are you going to do?" asked Lumagrowl sitting on Abigail's head.

"I'm going to help Father with the shop. I hope I can make a lot of customers happy like he did," said Pinocchio.

Geppetto picked up his son again and hugged him. The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe it. My son. A real boy. And that's all thanks to you, Animals, your wonderful Bakugan and Pokemon and wonderful Fraggles too. There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about," said Geppetto.

"No. Not only us, but you two as well. You deserved your wish after everything you've done for the people of this village. And Pinocchio, you showed the true traits of being a real boy," said Yarnell with a smile and Skyros and Sawsbuck nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, guys. But I couldn't have done it without you, especially Jiminy," said Pinocchio and looked around, "Whe-Where is Jiminy?"

Pinocchio, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles all looked around.

"Who's Jiminy?" asked Geppetto.

"He's my conscience I told you about. He stood by my side till the very end," explained Pinocchio.

Then suddenly the Attribute Energy Symbol marks started glowing, Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Robert, Mandy and Jade all looked their glowings marks.

"Why are your strange marks glowing?" asked Pinocchio.

"The Book of Disney is calling us," said Yarnell.

"And it means that it is time for us to leave," said Skyros.

"Leave?" asked Pinocchio, "But where are you going?"

"Back home. Skyros, Sawsbuck and I have to go home to my parents Rocco & Frida and besides I have to help Mr Happy and Little Miss Sunshine make plans for the Mr Men Christmas Festival," said Yarnell.

"Yeah. And Donald, Sabator, Mudkip, Dryoid, Scraggy and I have to go home to our parents Abdullah & Sarah and our other two Pokemon Dragonite and Mandibuzz," said Abby.

"And Abigail, Lumagrowl, the Pyroars, Ingram and I have to go home to our mother Delphine," said Alexander.

"And Tabatha, Elfin, Liepard, Talonflame, Spatterix and I have to go home to our mother Aqua and our other two Pokemon Braixen and Tepig," said Kevin.

"And Warius, Buizel and I have to go home to my parents Wolf & Carmel," said Rebecca.

"And Falconeer and I have to go home to my best friend Sideshow Mel & my mother Diamond," said Summer.

"And Horridian and I have to go home to my parents Kip & Dena," said Muhammad.

"And Luxray, Harpus and I have to go home to my parents Lolek & Biscuit," said James.

"And Linehalt and I have to go home to my parents Diego & Francesca," said Robert.

"And Sylveon, Fangoid and I have to go home to my parents Tiberius & Kierra and my brother Julius and Umbreon," said Mandy.

"And Flareon, Sirenoid and I have to go home to my parents Zuriel & Xaviera and my brother Rudolph and Vaporeon," said Jade.

"And it also means Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Red and I will have to go home to Fraggle Rock," said Gobo.

"But ...will I see you all again?" asked Pinocchio.

"Of course you will. We'll find a way to visit you again," said Yarnell with a smile.

"Well, before you all go, I would like to you all some gifts to take back with you," said Geppetto.

Geppetto firstly walked over to one of his shelfs and took 5 toys from the shelf and they were a wooden toy train, a wooden butterfly, a wooden teddy bear, a wooden bird, and a wooden dog.

Geppetto walked towards the Fraggles and gave the wooden toy train to Gobo, the wooden butterfly to Mokey, the wooden teddy bear to Wembley, the wooden bird to Boober and the wooden dog to Red.

Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red were eternally grateful.

"Why thank you, Mr Geppetto," said Gobo.

"When we go back to Fraggle Rock and tell the all of the other Fraggles where we have been to, we will have proof to show them," said Wembley as he danced about with his wooden teddy bear.

Geppetto smiled at them in return and then walked over to another shelf and took 14 things from the shelf and they were a wooden pendant, a wooden hourglass, and a canteen made of wood, a big wooden figurine of twin lions, a wooden kingdom figurine and a wooden mountain figurine, a wooden figurine of a panther, a wooden figurine of a cactus, a wooden bell, a wooden snowy mountain, a wooden city figurine and two wooden bones.

Geppetto walked towards Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Robert, Mandy and Jade and gave the wooden pendant to Yarnell, the wooden hourglass to Abby and the canteen made of wood to Donald, the big wooden figurine of twin lions to Alexander and Abigail, the wooden kingdom figurine to Kevin and the wooden mountain figurine to Tabatha, the wooden figurine of a panther to Rebecca, the wooden figurine of a cactus to Summer, the wooden bell to Muhammad, the wooden snowy mountain to James, the wooden city figurine to Robert and the two wooden bones to Mandy and Jade.

Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Robert, Mandy and Jade were eternally grateful too.

"Why thank you, Geppetto," said Yarnell as he looked at his wooden pendant that was around his neck, "This wooden pendant looks nice on me."

"This is a beautiful hourglass," said Abby looking at her hourglass.

"And I really love this bell," said Muhammad admiring her wooden bell.

Geppetto smiled at them in return and then walked over to another shelf and took 11 things from the shelf and they were a wooden tree, a wooden torch, a wooden leopard figurine, wooden Pokeball figurine toys, a squishy ball toy, a wooden island figurine and a wooden coconut, a wooden snowflake, a wooden flame, a teddy and a wooden crescent moon.

Geppetto walked towards Sawsbuck, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Hawlucha, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel and Luxray and gave the wooden tree to Sawsbuck, the wooden torch to Talonflame, the wooden leopard figurine to Liepard, the wooden Pokeball figurine toys to the Pyroars, the squishy ball toy to Scraggy, the wooden island figurine and the wooden coconut to Mudkip, the wooden snowflake to Sylveon, the wooden flame to Flareon, the teddy to Buizel and the wooden crescent moon to Luxray.

Sawsbuck, Talonflame, Liepard, the Pyroars, Scraggy, Hawlucha, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel and Luxray were all feeling proud of these gifts.

"Why thank you, Geppetto," said Sawsbuck as she looked at her wooden tree, "This tree sure looks pretty."

"And these wooden Pokeball figurine toys look awesome too," said the Male Pyroar and the Female Pyroar nodded in agreement.

Geppetto smiled at them in return.

"The 44 of you have done so much for me and Pinocchio, my life wouldn't be complete if I haven't met you and gained a son. You are welcome here at any time," said Geppetto.

"Thank you, Geppetto," said Fangoid.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles gathered around both Pinocchio and Geppetto and they gave them a group hug, they hugged for a few minutes and then released and then Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Robert, Mandy and Jade went over to the corner, collected their Backpacks and strapped them to their backs.

"Well, we got to go. Goodbye, Geppetto. Goodbye, Pinocchio," said Yarnell.

"Goodbye, Yarnell. It was so nice meeting you, Skyros, Sawsbuck, your friends, their Bakugan and Pokemon too," said Pinocchio.

"Remember to be good, Pinocchio," said Gobo.

"No more lying," said Alexander.

"Nor going off with stranges neither," said Ingram.

"I won't. I'll be a good boy," said Pinocchio with a smile.

Muhammad and Figaro rubbed against each other.

"Goodbye, Figaro. It was nice meeting you. Take good care of Geppetto and Pinocchio, will ya?" Muhammad asked him.

The little kitten nodded.

Elfin and Sirenoid jumped into Cleo's fishbowl and talked to Cleo.

"Will you take good care of Geppetto, Pinocchio and Figaro for us?" asked Elfin.

The little goldfish nodded.

"You're such a sweet, little goldfish," said Sirenoid and that caused Cleo to blush.

"Goodbye, guys! Come back soon!" said Pinocchio as he waved.

"We will! Goodbye!" said Yarnell as he and his 43 friends waved.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles left the woodcarver's shop with their backpacks and their gifts and went outside. It was still nighttime.

"Another job well done," said Kevin.

"Talonflame," said Talonflame as he nodded in agreement.

Wembley looked up in the sky and his eyes widened in wonder.

"Look! Up there!" he said as he pointed.

A familiar blue light came down from the sky and landed in front of the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Blue Fairy," said Robert and Linehalt and then the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles bowed before her.

"There's no need to bow," said the Blue Fairy with a smile.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles stood up again.

"Thank you for making Pinocchio and Geppetto's wish come true," said Tabatha.

"Your welcome, Tabatha," said the Fairy, "You've done very well. You've all made Pinocchio and Geppetto very happy. I want to thank you all for that."

"Well, actually, it's mostly Pinocchio you need to thank. And Jiminy. He did a swell job bringing him to the straight and narrow path," said Jade and Sirenoid, Flareon and Boober nodded in agreement.

"And we don't even know where he is now," said Red.

"Let's say he gained a beautiful reward for his deeds," said the Fairy with a smile.

"By the way, Blue Fairy. What did happen to Honest John and Gideon after Elfin threw them very far away?" asked Summer.

"They landed on an island and now they are stranded there for the rest of their lives. Was that all the information you want to know?" said the Fairy.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles nodded.

"Very well. I'm very happy for what you've done for this world. You have my eternal gratitude," said the Fairy as she bowed.

"It was nothing. Really," said Boober.

Suddenly, a loud sound drew their attention and they all looked up in the sky. Just like last time, a large pillar of light and magical energy appeared from the skies and shot on the ground. The Baku – Disney Gang, the Fraggles and the Blue Fairy took a step backwards while the pillar of light disappeared and left the Six Attribute Energy Symbols like last time.

"I believe this is your ride home?" asked the Fairy.

"It is. We can go home now," said Yarnell and Skyros and Sawsbuck both nodded in agreement.

"Remember, the wishing star is in every world. You just need to find it," said the Fairy said and the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles nodded, "Have a nice trip back home and remember the most important lesson of all."

"Always let your conscience be your guide," said the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

And just like that, the Fairy's light shone bright and disappeared into the air.

"Goodbye, Fairy!" called the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles.

"Come guys, let's go home," said Yarnell.

The Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles nodded in agreement and walked towards the 6 pillars.

"Goodbye, Jiminy! Wherever you are!" yelled Donald, hoping the cricket would hear him.

Kevin, Spatterix, Talonflame, Rebecca, Warius, Buizel, Summer, Falconeer, Mandy, Fangoid and Sylveon stepped into the Pyrus Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Pyrus Pillar disappeared. Jade, Sirenoid, Flareon, Tabatha, Elfin, Liepard, Mokey and Wembley stepped into the Aquos Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Aquos Pillar disappeared. Abby, Dryoid, Scraggy, Donald, Sabator, Mudkip, Gobo, Red and Boober stepped into the Subterra Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Subterra Pillar disappeared. Robert, Linehalt, Muhammad and Horridian stepped into the Darkus Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Darkus Pillar disappeared. Yarnell, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Alexander, Ingram, the Pyroars, James, Harpus and Luxray stepped into the Ventus Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Ventus Pillar disappeared and finally Abigail and Lumagrowl stepped into the Haos Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Haos Pillar disappeared.

And once the 6 pillars had disappeared, it was all quiet again, the stars continued to shine very bright over the sleepy village that lied at the bottom of the mountains.


	34. Back Home

**Chapter 34.**

 **Back** **Home**

The Baku - Disney Gang and the Fraggles were once again swirling through space, screaming for their lives. Back in the Tiger Club, the book opened and a large purple portal came out of it. Suddenly of it came the Baku - Disney Gang and the Fraggles and landed safely on the ground.

"Everyone alright?" asked Yarnell.

"Uh-huh," said his 43 friends.

"That...was...so...cool!" said Wembley with excitement.

"It sure was!" agreed Red.

"I liked it too," said Gobo, "It worth telling Uncle Travelling Matt when he comes home."

"And what about you Boober, did you like going on that adventure too despite you don't have interest in adventure?" Alexander asked Boober.

"Well . . . I . . . I actually did have fun while going on that adventure and I also like this wooden bird that the silly creature Geppetto gave me as a gift," said Boober as he looked at the wooden bird he was holding in his hands.

"And one thing is for certain. I do not want to see that Volatile, greedy, stingy, short-tempered, ruthless, cruel, selfish, devious, exploitative, abusive, eccentric, religious and nasty Stromboli again in my life not after what he did to my big brother," said Abigail.

"And I do not want to go to that cursed Pleasure Island nor see it's terrible Donkey Curse again in my life either," said Abby and Scraggy and Dryoid nodded in agreement.

"And I do not want see that Arrogant, rude, mischievous, sarcastic, tough and cocky boy Lampwick again in my life not after he called us names and said mean things about us," said Rebecca.

"But even though I am glad we are all home again it could've been nice if we said 'goodbye' to Jiminy," said Warius.

The Baku - Disney Gang and the Fraggles all looked a little down at first until...

"Maybe you don't have to," said a familiar voice.

The eyes of the Baku - Disney Gang and the Fraggles went wide and looked around.

"Jiminy? Is that you?" asked Skyros in confusion.

"Down here!" said Jiminy, getting their attention.

The Baku - Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked down at their cricket friend. They were pretty surprised to see him here.

"How did you get here?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah how?" asked Fangoid and Sylveon.

"I saw you going through those 6 pillars of light and I decided to follow you," said Jiminy.

"But what about Pinocchio? Aren't you staying with him?" asked Donald.

"Yeah. And where were you exactly while we were partying?" asked Sabator.

"Mudkip," said Mudkip.

"Now, easy there, guys. I'll explain. Pinocchio is a real boy now. Maybe he doesn't need me anymore," said Jiminy.

"What do you mean?" asked Sawsbuck.

"Throughout his journey, he had a lot of trouble telling right from wrong. But he's come along way since that night on Pleasure Island. Maybe he doesn't need Jiminy Cricket anymore. It's like he's got a conscience of his very own," said Jiminy, knowing that Pinocchio will be fine.

The Baku - Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked at each other.

"You know, Geppetto said that 'there's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about.'," said Mokey.

"Yeah, Mokey is right. I bet Pinocchio's counting the days till he can see you again," said Yarnell.

Jiminy didn't really thought about that.

"Well, what do you know... You might be right. You know if he does need me, I'll always be there to help him. I'll always be his conscience and friend no matter what. Guess this cricket learns something new every day."

"And also the Blue Fairy said you had some kind of reward," said James.

Jiminy hopped on the table that the Book of Disney was on.

"I looked at the wishing star in the sky and thanked her for making Pinocchio a real boy. And then she gave me this," he said and showed them the badge.

The Baku - Disney Gang and the Fraggles looked very closely and suddenly their jaws dropped. The badge said 'Official Conscience, 18 kt.'

"Well, I'll be," said Harpus with a smile.

"Wow!" said Gobo.

"Oooh, shiny!" said Summer.

"She kept her promise," said Falconeer.

"Awesome!" said Alexander, Abigail, Ingram, Lumagrowl and the Pyroars.

"Congratulations, Jiminy. You're an official conscience," said Yarnell with a proud smile.

"And solid gold too," said Jiminy who rubbed the badge, making it more shiny.

"You really deserved it," said Skyros.

"Yeah," agreed Sawsbuck.

Jiminy smiled and then looked around the Tiger Club.

"So...this is your home."

"We're actually in the Tiger Club," said Yarnell.

Jiminy hopped onto the front cover of the Book of Disney.

"I suppose this is the book where I came from?"

"That's the one. That book changed our lives. When it summons us, we can visit new places," said Yarnell and Skyros and Sawsbuck nodded in agreement.

"And it now has also changed the lives of Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Red and I," said Gobo.

"How interesting," said Jiminy while looking through some of the pages.

"You could also come live with me, Skyros, Sawsbuck and my Parents. If you want to stay, that is," said Yarnell.

"That's very kind of you, Twilight. I would like to see the town of DillyDale and maybe someday I would like to see Springfield and Fraggle Rock," said Jiminy, his head filled with new ideas and thoughts.

Then an idea came to Yarnell and he said to Jiminy:

"Hey, Jiminy. Skyros, Sawsbuck and I are going to help Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine prepare the Mr. Men Christmas Festival and it's going to be tomorrow night. Would you like to help with the preparations?"

"Why of course Yarnell. It will be a great pleasure," said Jiminy.

"And would you all like to help too?" Yarnell asked his 39 friends.

"Of course. We will be happy to help," said Robert.

"Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Red. Would you guys like to come to the Mr. Men Christmas Festival?" Yarnell asked them.

"Oh, yes please," said Gobo.

"Sounds like fun. I'll go," said Wembley.

"So will I," said Mokey.

"Me too," said Red.

"I guess I will be going too," said Boober with a sulk.

"OK then! Come on guys let's get to work!" announced Yarnell.


	35. The Mr Men Christmas Festival

**Chapter 35.**

 **The Mr. Men Christmas Festival**

Mr Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck, with the asstiance of Jiminy Cricket and the Baku – Disney Gang, got to work on preparing things for the Mr Men Christmas Festival and they even hired some Mr Men and Little Misses to help out with the preparations too.

Yarnell, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Jiminy, Mr Happy and Little Miss Sunshine organized the reception. Alexander, Ingram, the Pyroars, Abigail, Lumagrowl, James, Harpus, Luxray, Mr Greedy and Little Miss Greedy cooked and prepared the food. Robert, Linehalt, Muhammad, Horridian, Abby, Dryoid, Scraggy, Donald, Sabator, Mudkip, Mr Tall and Little Miss Daredevil did the decorating and Kevin, Spatterix, Talonflame, Rebecca, Warius, Buizel, Summer, Falconeer, Mandy, Fangoid, Sylveon, Jade, Sirenoid, Flareon, Tabatha, Elfin, Liepard, Mr Funny and Little Miss Fun planned all the fun ideas for the Festival.

* * *

It was the Night of the Mr. Men Christmas Festival, and everything was ready. The Festival took place outside, in the same area where the Circus was once held. Christmas trees, rainbow-colored lights and ornaments, mistletoes, wreaths and garlands were decorated all over the area, there were 3 tables of Holiday themed food: one table with dinner foods such as Chicken, Turkey and Roast Beef, another table with desserts such as Cakes, chocolates and fruits and another table with treats such as Chocolates, Lollipops, Crisps, Tortilla Chips, Doughnuts, Muffins and Cupcakes and also there were some Carnival games like Whack-A-Mole, Water Gun, Ping-Pong Ball, Fishbowl, Coconut Shy, the Test – Your – Strength Machine and Skee Ball.

Many Mr. Men, Little Misses and Animals of DillyDale all arrived at the Mr. Men Christmas and those Mr. Men were Mr. Bounce, Mr. Persnickety, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Tall, Mr. Messy, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Small and Mr. Tickle. The Mr. Men who did not arrive at the Festival were Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Rude & Mr. Grumpy.

The Little Misses who arrived at the Festival were Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Strong, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic and Little Miss Curious.

The Families of Yarnell, Abby, Donald, Alexander, Abigail, Kevin, Tabatha, Rebecca, Muhammad, James, Robert, Mandy, Jade and all of the other DillyDale animals arrived at the Festival too while Summer just invited her best friend Sideshow Mel to the Festival.

Also to arrive at the Mr. Men Christmas were Fireman Sam, Samantha the Toucan, her Guardian Ventus Skyress, Penny Morris and Elvis Cridlington from Pontypandy. Pat Clifton, his Black and White cat Jess, his wife Sara Clifton and their son Julian Clifton from Greendale. B1, B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan and Rat in a Hat from Cuddles Avenue, the Fraggles Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red and other cartoon characters arrived to celebrate as well.

On a sound stage, Mr Happy walked out and addressed the audience:

"Hello and welcome to the Mr Men Christmas Festival! Get get ready for..," fanfare played to raise the hype, "The Wombles!"

The spotlights shined on the British novelty pop group The Wombles who were all set and ready to perform. The guests at the festival cheered and applauded, the spotlights dimmed down, as Wellington, Tomsk, Bungo, Tobermory, Madame Cholet and Great Uncle Bulgaria began to play their instruments and Orinoco began to sing:

 _We wish you a Merry Wombling Christmas_

 _Open your eyes, look to the skies when you're lonely_ _  
There will be stars shining for you_

The Guests began to join in on the fun B1 and B2 both did the Egyptian/Moonwalk while Abby kicked danced with Sam and Pat and Donald, Scraggy and Hawlucha enjoyed some of the food along with Shaggy and Scooby Doo and Yin was admiring Mr. Strong's muscles.

 _Sleepers awake, it's getting late, snow is falling_ _  
The whole wide world is wombling too_

As the Festival continued on, Gromit had a go at Ping-Pong Ball while Wallace had a go at Fishbowl and Robert and Linehalt both had a laugh with Julian.

 _All day long, we will be wombling in the snow_ _  
We wish you a wombling Merry Christmas_

Elmo decided take some photos of the Festival to show his friends back in Sesame Street. One photo was of Yang struggling at the Whack-A-Mole game. Another was of Muhammad's Great Uncle the Cat in the Hat impressing Kit and Kate with some of his tricks. Another was of Alexander, Abigail, Ingram, Lumagrowl and the Pyroars laughing at a Red-faced Sideshow Mel with a cream pie on his entire face.

 _Under the ground there is the sound of a symphony_ _  
The lights are low, the fire is bright_

 _Wombling through, I'll tune in to you, you tune in to me_ _  
We'll send a message into the night_

As everyone continued to party, Yarnell stepped away and looked up at the brightest star in the sky, Skyros and Sawsbuck walked over him.

"Yarnell, is everything alright?" asked Skyros.

"Hmm? Oh yes, it's just that I was wondering that as the wishing star can make every wish come true. I would like to wish to bring my Grandmother back," said Yarnell.

Skyros and Sawsbuck both looked at each other and then back at Yarnell and then Sawsbuck said:

"Well, the Blue Fairy did say the wishing star is in every world. You just need to find it."

"And maybe someday if you wish hard enough you will see your Grandmother again," said Skyros.

Yarnell smiled at them in repsonse and he, Skyros and Sawsbuck went back to enjoy the rest of the Mr. Men Christmas Festival just as the Fireworks were set off.

 _All day long, we will be laughing as we go_ _  
We wish you a Merry Wombling Christmas_

 **The End!**

 **In the Next Animal Disney Journal, the Baku – Disney Gang and the Fraggles will travel to the most amazing realms that music created.**

 **This story is dedicated to Barry David Elliott (1944 – 2018)**


End file.
